Brooklyn's Moon
by MiniSouris
Summary: Barbie is just trying to deal with the normal ups and downs of teenager-dom. She is reasonably normal until she gets thrust into a life when you end the day with a dollar and a black eye. Extra! Extra! Keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! this is my first story and i hope you all like it! pleasssseeee comment, i dont care if it is mean. I also dont have a title. So i am holding a contest for the title of my fanfic. If you win i will send you a virtual hug and cupcake. Yes so i hope everyone loves my story and think of a good name!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Barbie, Wendy, and Grandma Winnie. I do not own any of the characters from Newsies. Disney owns them.

Chap. 1: Loss and gain

**Manhattan, NY: July 1, 2010**

"Madelyn, Ms. Rider will take her tea now." Chauncey told me as I waited outside with a tray in hand.

"Okay." I walk into the glorious gold and red room where Ms. Rider lived. Ms. Winifred Rider is one of the richest old-and single-ladies in Manhattan, New York. She hired me as her personal maid when I was 13. For the three years since then she has treated me like a daughter, spoiling me like the one she never had: and the mother that is always wanted. My mom is always working and my dad ran away with another woman. So I am naturally alone most of my time. But Grandma Winnie helped me never be lonely (mushy as that may sound) and become the stubborn, independent woman I am. But, about two months ago, a doctor came and told her that her health was starting to decline. No one in her personal staff expected this because just a few weeks before, she was starting to get better. I couldn't stop crying when I heard the news. Grandma Winnie (as she let me call her) was dying and no one could do anything about it.

Blinking back tears and holding in my emotions, something I did very well, I poured Grandma Winnie her tea.

"How are you today?" I glance up, looking into her bright green eyes. Grandma Winnie at first glance is a withering old woman who has had a good life, until you look into her eyes. In her eyes, she is still a 20 year old girl in love with life.

"I'm fine, thank you…Barbie." I smiled as she called me my nickname. I don't know why everyone calls me that but I think it is because I always dream big. "How about you?" she asks jadedly

"I'm happy to see you Grandma Winnie. Here is your tea," I handed her the cup. Even though it is tiring, Grandma Winnie wants to sit up during the day in her bed._ I want to know everything that is going on, how can I do that lying down?_ I laugh to myself as I recall her scolding her doctor (who is a grown man by the way). I sit on her bed and get ready to ask her the routine questions to keep her memory from fading.

"Grandma, what is the date?" I begin.

"July 1, 2010."

"What is the day of the week?"

"Sunday."

"What is my name?"

"Madelyn 'Barbie' Leveen…Rider." She giggles at adding the last part. I have never heard any old woman other that Grandma Winnie giggle. Sighing I continue.

"Where are you?"

"My apartment in Manhattan, New York."

For about 5 minutes we go back and forth like that. It's tedious-especially when Grandma Winnie cracks jokes-but I always do it, because I want her to keep up with the times. I look up after the last question and she looks at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It is my turn to ask a question."

"Alright, go ahead."_ I wonder what she has come up with this time._ I think smiling.

"Well it is common knowledge, but I don't think anyone wants to admit it. But, Madelyn," I look at her, wondering why she has to be so serious sometimes. "You know I am dying, right?" Shocked, I look at her. _Why would she ask that?_ Sighing, I realize how straight-forward Grandma has always been.

"Um…yes. But I know you will get better! You always do! You have to…please…" I answer trying to shove the truth from the room. We were always so happy, _why does she have to go?_ Out of nowhere I begin crying, sobbing on Grandma Winnie's shoulder.

"Ssshhhh…there, there. It's alright." She says gently. I try to stop but I can't. Lying there I remember all the times I have cried on her like this. It takes a lot for me to cry, but there is now hiding my emotions around Grandma Winnie. "You don't have to cry because I know I am dying. And you know what? I am fine with it." I look at her, hiccupping from my tears, wondering how she can say this so…so…nonchalantly.

"I want you to have this." I push myself up to face her, finally seeing-and hating it-the withered, old woman that I have oblivious to for the past 3 years. Grandma Winnie is holding a necklace that looks like Jareth's necklace from _Labyrinth. _

"Wh-what is it?" I stumble through my words, taking the necklace. It is actually quite beautiful; an upside down crescent moon shape with little jewels decorating it in the perfect places.

"It has been in my family for; oh…I don't know, _ages_ probably. The mother always gives it to the daughter. Since I don't have a daughter of my own, I decided to give it to you." That familiar young glow came back and my worries were blown away. Tears of joy began streaming down my face, replacing the sorrowful streaks my old tears left behind.

"I…I…I…" I am at a loss for words.

"Madelyn, you don't have to say anything. I am glad to give it to you, and not one of my stuck up relatives." She laughs and looks at me, "You may think I am a crazy old bat, but this necklace grants wishes." I didn't even try to suppress my oncoming giggle. She rolls her eyes and continues, ignoring my snorts, "Every woman who has worn this has lived a happy life. Well all except for one." I looked at her quizzically, "She wished for money and power."

"What happened?"

"She got it, and everything that comes along with it; including greed." Grandma Winnie gave me a stern look that came out once in a blue moon. Seeing the moral of the story I made a mental note:_ No wishing for money or power got it. _"If you want to make a wish, put it on and wish with your heart." _Cheesy…but cute. _

"I promise I will make a thoughtful wish." She laughed a dry laugh. Leaning in I give her a hug. "I have homework to do, but I will come tomorrow." Getting up I walk to the door and as a whim I turn around, "Grandma Winnie," She looks at me, I absorb her for one last time, taking in every little detail. Stopping at her eyes I continue, "I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too." Grandma Winnie doesn't look sad, but happier than I have seen her since we got the news. I leave, walking towards the elevator to exit the building. _I'm gonna miss this place…_I think sadly because after today I won't work here anymore. Since Grandma is dying, they don't need me anymore. Sucking up the tears I grip the smooth metal crescent moon in my hand tighter, remembering what Grandma Winnie told me about a year ago:_ You are my moon,_ I asked her why the moon and not the sun, she said,_ because the sun is too bright to look at, but the moon lights up the darkest of nights._

**Brooklyn, NY: July 1, 1900**

"Really? Youse is dumpin' a goil like meh? I can't believe you Spot!" the girl who had been Spot Conlon's girlfriend for a record 3 days screamed in his face, stomping her feet like a 5 year old.

"Yeah…you gotta problem with dat?" He is getting frustrated, she was yelling in front of all his newsies. People started snickering in the background. He shot them a glance to shut them up immediately. "I saw youse with dat odda guy."

With that she just stopped and stared at him, obviously trying to look appalled that he would accuse her of such a thing. Spot found himself chuckling. This girl couldn't even defend herself because he had seen her and she knew it was the truth. Huffing, she stomped and walked off down the docks. _Anodda one down da drain…Why can't any of dese girls get der head screwed on straight? _

"Another notch on your cane Conlon?" Gent, his second-in-command, joked.

"Youse bedda shut your trap. You ain't no ladies man eida." Spot kept walking, looking off somewhere in the distance. Gent and his newsies knew he was in a bad mood, so everyone glanced down and kept on with their business._ Gent'll neva learn to shut dat mouth of 'is. _

Spot Conlon is not a big person, but he's tough and his newsies respected him and never dared cross him. Only a handful of boys could get away with cracking jokes like that. But girls are a different story. It's looked down on if a boy hits a girl, but if a girl cheats on Spot Conlon, he can do something much worse. If a girl like that comes along-and many have-and does a thing like that, she was usually shunned by any other Brooklyn guy who came her way. Smiling, he ran a hand through his messy brunette hair, and began walking back towards the Lodging House.

_Maybe she wanted me to wish to have a better life…_I thought to myself. My best friend Wendy is painting my toes while I lay on my bed contemplating, well, life in general.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Wendy always knew what I was thinking. I swear, we have telekinetic powers or something. I think it started in 2nd grade when some guy took her crayons-yeah I know- and he was being a real jerk, so I went up to him and told him to stop. He said no, so I did what any normal 7 year old did. I round-house kicked his face (I am a black belt in tae-Kwan-do). Later that day, his mom came to my house and demanded to know who kicked her "pretty-little son's" face. When Wendy and I stood at the door with our pig-tails and dress up clothes on, the woman simply turned and walked away. Ever since then we have always had each other's backs, and we tell each other _everything._ And yes this even means when Wendy lost her virginity, she told me about it, and guess how awesome of a friend I am…I threw her a party. Then when the dick of a guy dumped her afterwards, we burned all his pictures and memorabilia. So, naturally I told her about Grandma Winnie and the necklace.

"I don't know what to wish for…" Wendy looked up from her handy work, finished. She is always good at girly things like hair and nails. Examining my feet, we stood and I looked at Wendy, who is dead serious.

"Wish for some sexy guy to meet you and fall _desperately _in love." She tried to make a seductive face but we both just keeled over laughing.

"I told Grandma Winnie I would make my wish _thoughtful._ A sexy guy doesn't exactly strike me as a _thoughtful_ wish. But…" I made a face that I always unconsciously make, my thinking face. (That's what Wendy and my friends called it)

"I like buts…" Wendy looked at me curiously. Giggling I patted her back and she sat on my bed, still with those eyes boring into me.

"But wishing for true love isn't wasteful. Maybe I'll do that."

"Yeah, especially since Matt dumped you." Wendy said hazily, then seeing my face she quickly tried to make up for ribbing out my heart and stomping on it. "OH MY GOD! Barbs I am sooo sorry! I wasn't thinking, but maybe it would be good for you to meet a guy."

"Ugh…well I guess you're right. I mean, it is still summer." I rub my finger over the smooth metal moon hanging around my neck, staring at the floor.

"Yeah! Let's go out tonight!"

"What?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She drags me up to my feet; glumly I stare back at her excitement._ Where does she get all this energy?_ Out of the two of us, everyone says I am the "chill, athletic, easy to be around but stubborn, nerdy" one, and she is a "girl with more energy than the energizer bunny". But everyone says we are so funny together, and I agree.

"Okaay, but I am still questioning about where and when." For about half a minute she stood where she was, then darted off to my closet. Clothes started flinging out of my closet, making a small pile on my floor. "Gee, thanks for throwin' my clothes everywhere…" I stood with my hands on my hips until she emerged.

"Pick something really cute out." She was about to leave my room when she turned, "Wear that outfit that you wore to Mikes party."

After an hour of getting ourselves made-up and ready to go out, we _are _girls. I put on my most comfortable pair of jeans; dark-wash skinnies from _Gap. _I could run a mile in these jeans. Also, I have on a white v-neck short sleeved shirt with a gray vest over it, and my red Chuck-Taylors. Wendy made me wear it because she thought the outfit would look great with this hat she picked up a couple of days ago.

"It's like an old-fashioned newsboy cap. Gray tweed, it might be a little big, but that means you could wear it side-ways. It was really weird though, it was just sitting there on that barrel." She explained while she blew out my short, dirty blonde hair. (I can never get it to do that flippy thing Wendy can do.)

In front of the mirror I put on the hat._ Kinda cute, looks like a boys cap though._ Without thinking my hand automatically slipped down to the metal moon around my neck._ Maybe I could…_I glance around seeing that Wendy is still preoccupied with her long, silky black hair._ It's now or never, darlin'._ My conscience whispered in my head.

Closing my eyes, I brought up a picture of Grandma Winnie in my mind's eye. I let her optimism about the wish fill my whole body. Gripping the moon I wished: _I wish to find true love._ Staying in my stance for a minute, not moving my body, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Barbie...Barbie? Barrrrrbbbiiiiieeee?" I heard Wendy's call but I could only see black, her voice becoming more and more faint with every call._ Wendy…What..._The last thing I remember is a soft _thud _with a picture of Grandma Winnie smiling in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** So i love all the reviews everyone sent me! thank you soo much for the fav's and positiveness...(is that a word?) so far i have only gotten one title possibility, and it is a very high candidate( thank you HamandCheese!) So keep 'em comin' and i will post everyone when i have decided.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Barbie, Wendy and Grandma Winnie or anyone else you dont recongnize from the movie. Everyone else is Disney's.

**Chap 2: Wishful thinking**

_Ouchie…_I rub my new bruise forming on my butt. I roll over to a sitting position on the ground and survey my surroundings. _Where am I?_ I am in the middle of a dirt road in what looks like an old city. I stand up, wincing because my hip is bruised too. In front of me is what looks like a square, with a statue of some guy sitting on a chair. I make a 180 and my eyes land on a man and woman walking towards me.

"Um, Hello! Excuse me!" I limp over to them, "Would you be kind enough to tell me the date and time? And possibly where I am?" The woman looked me up and down and shook her head, looking at her husband with a disapproving look.

"Well miss, you are in Manhattan, New York. The date is July 2, 1900. And uh," he looks at his pocket watch then back to me. "The time would be 2 in the morning."

"Thanks." I turn and walk away, ignoring his wife's muttering.

I roll my eyes and start processing the information I was just given. _1900? That can't be right…unless…_I pick up the moon and stare at it in disbelief. I had wished for true love and it took me back in time? Shaking off all my questions that I wanted answered, I started looking for a hotel or someplace I could sleep.

After about 20 minutes of aimless walking I stumble (literally) on the **Newsboys Lodging House.** _Better than nothing._ I think as I walk into the old worn foyer. A desk sits at the bottom of a long staircase. Seeing no one, my hopes suddenly drain.

"'Ello? Who's dere?" An old man whispered appearing from behind the desk.

"Excuse me sir, I was hoping I could stay here for the night." I tried to look helpless but I think it didn't work because he scoffed and started walking around the desk.

"Well, ain't you a sight missy? Whaddya wearin'?" He gestured to my clothes. Realizing I was in my party clothes I blushed, but shrugged because it wasn't my fault I was magically sent back in time where women were more conservative.

"Just clothes, my names Madelyn…" I put out my hand but realized that I probably shouldn't have told him my real name, "but you can call me Barbie."

"Nice ta meet ya, I'm Kloppman. Dis heres a boardin' house fer boys. So I'm not sure if ya should be stayin' here." He scratched his head and looked at me apologetically.

"I won't cause any trouble, I promise. I only need to stay here for a night, then I will find a girls boarding house. I have just had a really hard night and I have no idea what's going on or where I am." I huffed and relaxed my shoulders, still trying to make sense of this all.

"Miss? Don't worry; it's awright with me, if youse wanna stay here fer a night." He patted my shoulder, and suddenly all my stress just fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Kloppman."

"Yer welcome, Miss Barbie. Just follow me dis way." Kloppman lead me to a small room with a couch and desk with a small oil lamp barely burning on it. "Dis is da only room I can offer ya."

"It's wonderful. I can't thank you enough." I tried to look as sincere as I could be half asleep. Kloppman just smiled and shut the door, leaving me alone in the room. Sighing I plopped myself on the bed, sending dust plumes in my face. "Ack...Ahh crap that's gross…"

I decided to explore the small desk and recently discovered dresser. _Mmm…wonder if I can find some clothes._ I open the first two drawers without luck. The third drawer had a short-collared, button down, blue-ish gray shirt, and a pair of black pants. I put the shirt on and nearly drowned. It is probably one of Kloppman's old shirts. The pants didn't help either. _Better than nothing I guess. At least now I blend in._ Pulling the belt off my jeans I fastened it around my hips. My hat was the only part of my original outfit that fit with his clothes. I nodded my head and guessed this was the best I was going to do with my resources. Readily, I fell onto the bed and went into a deep sleep contemplating my life tomorrow.

"CARRYIN' DA BANNER!" many loud voices shouted from outside the door.

"Ughhhh…what time is it?" I looked at my watch, 7 am. _Really? Might as well…_I groggily got up and put on my converse and walked over to a small bowl of water that I am guessing Kloppman put there during the night. I splashed the water in my face and ran wet hands threw my hair, making it look decent.

I step out into the large room, being woken up almost immediately by the noise of tons of boys. I stood there motionless until a boy with an eye-patch noticed me. I blushed and looked for Kloppman; he was standing by the stairs counting the boys running down them.

"Good mornin' miss…" A couple of boys greeted me by taking off their hat as I walked by._ Gosh…chivalry._ I walked up to Kloppman and he nodded in greeting. He starts laughing as he notices my clothes and how messy I look.

"Did ya find dem clothes in da dresser?" He asks while waving over a boy with a cowboy hat and a huge grin.

"Well I thought I looked a little out of place. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head and laughed. The cowboy came up to us and I couldn't help but smile.

"Heya Cowboy, dis heres Barbie. She needs ta find a place where dere are girls to sleep at."

"Hey Barbs," I sighed realizing the one thing I hate to be called was my new name, "I'm Jack Kelly, but youse can call me Cowboy." He spit into his hand then stuck it out.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Uh, it's Barbie if you don't mind." I cautiously did the same and shook his hand. _I guess I am cool then._

"Well I hafta go, take care now." Kloppman waved and left, leaving me and Cowboy alone. He began walking and I quickly fell in line with his long stride.

"So, youse a newsie?" He looks at me with his big grin and questioning eyes.

"Nah, I was just in a bad spot last night and Kloppman let me stay. I just need to find a boarding house with girls." Shrugging I looked at him and decided that he was the leader. This is because I noticed how suddenly there were about 20 boys surrounding us._ Maybe this is how they accept people._

"Brooklyn's gotta girl's room. Youse could sell papes dere." I turn to my right and a boy about my height with slicked back hair and an unlit cigar is walking beside me. "Hiya, I'm Racetrack, or Race. Barbie wasn't it?"

"Yeah, um, at this Brooklyn boarding house, is there room for me?" I wasn't about to barge in without a bed to sleep on.

"A' course! I don't t'ink Spot would turn down a beau-ti-ful goil like yourself."

"Race, back off. Can't ya dumb head see the goil is freaked out by youse?" Jack came to my rescue and slapped the back of Race's head. I just burst out laughing, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Well dere is also da factry goils house." The kid with an eye-patch added. My look of terror turned down his statement immediately.

"I think I will ask this Spot guy. That's sweet of you, Race. But I just need a place to stay, till I figure things out." I gazed down at the ground; all my questions came pounding back into my head.

"What's da madda?" Jack looked at me half confused and half concerned.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking." Trying to look cheerful again I turned to Jack, "Can you take me to the Brooklyn boarding house?"

Brooklyn in the 1900's is just as scary, if not more than the Brooklyn of the 21st century. Everyone who walks past has a scowl like they would punch you in the face for looking at them. I tried to stay as calm and relaxed as possible, but it's very hard when the group of newsies surrounding me have been on their toes since we set foot on the bridge. Personally I wasn't really all that scared of Brooklyn (I lived in a pretty bad part of New York already) but I was getting a little shifty from the Spot Conlon character everyone kept talking about.

"I 'eard once dat Spot killed a guy wit his cane. And dat he had to re-paint it, coz he couldn't get da blood stains out." Kid Blink, the boy with the eye-patch, put in on the current conversation.

"Nah, Ev'ryone knows dat Spot would nevah kill a guy." Mush, a muscular newsie with curly brown hair shoved Kid.

"From what I am currently hearing, I should stay on Spots good side." I don't usually get freaked out by guys with a bad reputation. But I didn't know how violent people got in the 1900's. _Are men allowed to beat their wives? Maybe it was a long time ago…_Shuddering at the thought I try to listen to what the boys are saying.

"Spot would nevah hit a goil. It's 'gainst newsie laws." Jack is reassuring me. It is working a little. But I forced myself to be brave. Wendy would never let me get unnerved by some guy. I was always the one who beat up the bullies at school. "Plus, I t'ink he will like ya." Jack winked at me.

"Well let's hope so, I really need a place to stay." I put up my chin and relaxed completely having the guys cracking jokes. We kept walking in the direction of the Brooklyn docks. Jack said that was where all the newsies hung out after selling the papes. As we walk closer I run through my plan in my head. _Find a place to stay, get money, and go home. _I chant this in my head taking deep breaths hoping the infamous Spot Conlon likes me.

_Crash!_ The beer bottle falls to the ground after Spot shot his rock at it. Spot smiles and sticks his slingshot back into his pocket. His reputation with a slingshot is deadly. He never misses. But not just Spot can use a slingshot. When he became leader, he made sure everyone could use one, and if they didn't have one Spot got them one. His chin raises and Spot sticks out his chest, looking up at the sun. No one messes with the Brooklyn newsies, not even Harlem, the second toughest borough. Grimacing, Spot remembered the ongoing problem called Harlem. The Harlem newsies are constantly trying to one-up the Brooklyn newsies. Spot laughs and shoots another bottle. But eventually Brooklyn's strategies and wit beats out Harlem's impatience and ferocity.

"Spot! Spot Conlon! Get ya bum down here and talk ta me!" Molly, a round-faced girl with long chocolate brown hair yells up at him. Spot looks down and groans. Molly was the girl Spot just broke up with because she was cheating on him. And now she won't leave him alone. He loathed talking to her because her head was full of rocks, so nothing she says has purpose. _Give me strength…_Spot thinks to himself as he answers Molly.

"Whaddya want? I don't make a habit of talkin' ta cheatahs." Spot stares down at her in his usual way, making every newsie around him avert their eyes. Molly just blinks back tears and quivers trying to think of something to say. Spot can read people easily and automatically notices that she hasn't thought this through. Spot takes out his slingshot and begins shooting every bottle in sight.

"Well, I…Spot! I didn't mean ta cheat on ya! I just…" Molly looks down at her feet and searches for something that will make Spot want her back. She looks up and blinks back tears because Spot isn't even paying attention to her. "Spot! Please don't be like dat! Just listen ta me! I wanna be ya goil again. Gimme anodda chance."

"Give ya anodda chance? Ya lousy stinkin-" Spot glares furiously at Molly, ready to banish her from Brooklyn, when Gent interrupts.

"Spot, Jack Kelly and a couple of his newsies are on their way." Gent ignores Molly and talks to Spot on his perch. Spot shakes his head towards Molly then nods to Gent. Molly persists and continues to yell at Spot. Spot just looks into the distance making out the figures of Jack, Mush, Kid, Racetrack, and a girl he had never seen before. _Maybe Kid's or Mush's new goil…_Spot thought as his picks up his slingshot that fell when he yelled at Molly.

Spot waited by shooting his slingshot, still ignoring Molly's persistence. _God she is stubborn…_Spot aimed his slingshot, closing one eye. But right in the middle of his sling was the girl walking along. She has mid-neck flippy dirty blonde hair. Even though she was in Brooklyn, she looks calm and actually comfortable. Jack and the others reach the platform where Spots perch is, and Spot laughs. The girl is wearing clothes that are about three sizes too big for her, hiding her curves Spot knows she has all too well. But suddenly Spot notices her distress when she looks at Molly. _Goils…_

When we reach the docks, there are kids jumping off into the water and some boys wearing very thin boxers. Averting my eyes, I notice a group of about 5 girls laughing and talking, just hanging out. _Good, I think I will get along with them._ Sweeping my eyes again, I notice a pile of crates and a boy sitting on them. He is shooting a sling shot while a very pretty girl is screaming at him to listen to her. _Like that's gonna happen if she talks like that. _

"Ain't dat Molly? Didn't Spot dump heh?" Race whispers to Jack, who shrugs. Molly looks so furious, but mostly embarrassed. She is yelling at a guy she obviously has feelings for, and he isn't even listening to her. _I have been in that situation…_Empathy sweeps over me, and I could see that Molly is on the verge of tears. I am suddenly furious and find myself walking over to her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I yell at the boy, putting my arm around Molly. She looks at me for a second with gratefulness in her eyes before crying on my shoulder.

"Me?" The boy looks down at me from his perch. "I'm Spot Conlon, who do ya t'ink ya are talkin' to?" My eyes open wide and I curse realizing I had just crossed the infamous Brooklyn newsie leader. But I won't let him see that.

"I'm Barbie. And I want to know why you think you are so superior that you think you can ignore Molly." I shoot back. Smirking, Spot jumped down to look me in the eyes. He is a good head taller than me, but I don't look up to him. I meet his eyes with the same fire that I know he was capable of.

"She cheated on me." He said in a very authoritative tone. "I told heh I nevah wanted ta see heh again." I try to keep my anger that is slowly fading because of her situation. Looking down at Molly, who looked up at me apologetically, I realize that if it were Wendy I wouldn't let a guy like him win.

"You can't just banish her because she didn't like you anymore." Pushing Molly away I straighten to my full height and dare him to challenge a teenage girl from 2010.

"Well I will and I did." Snickering comes from behind me but I won't take my eyes off him. It really isn't hard, Spot is very attractive. He notices my slight curiosity at why a girl would cheat on him. And he smirks, whispering to me, "I don't know why eida." I shake my head and keep glaring at him. Spot averts his gaze away from me and stares off to the right of my head, "Jacky boy, who's dis goil?"

"I can answer my own questions." Smirking he looks down at me. "I told you my name. But I guess you don't even care about that. Girls are items to you aren't they?" Ooo's come from behind me as I get into the groove of putting a bully in their place.

"Youse is walkin' a thin line here, missy." Spot clutches the top of the cane slung to his belt. "Jack ya might wanna take ya goil before she hits water."

"Spot just leave her alone. All she was doin' was standin' up for Molly." A female voice came from next to me. I look over to see a tall thin girl with boy short, shaggy brown hair.

"Don't get involved, Honey." Spot addresses the girl without taking his eyes off me.

"Spot, its not worth it." Honey tries to calm him down. We just keep staring at each other. I am daring him to fight a black belt in karate, and he is waiting for me to push him over the edge. Both of us are on the edge of our seats taunting one another.

"You know she's right. I'm not worth it, just like Molly was worth your time." There, it was the push I needed. Honey sighed and backed away, while Spot took his hat off. _I could probably hold my own with my hands, but if I could get to his cane…_My battle plan formed. But to my surprise Spot just backed off. I couldn't hide the fact that I was completely shocked. Before anything else could happen, Jack went up to Spot and they walked off, talking to each other. When Spot was out of sight, the whole environment seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Molly came rushing towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug, springing me out of my haze of confusion.

"YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER! I don't know what I would dose if youse hadn't stepped in." She thanked me over and over again. Honey and all the newsies came over to me with either a smile or a shocked expression.

"I'm not gonna say you are da first person ta challenge Spot, but youse is definitely da first goil to walk away dry in the eyes." Honey said patting my shoulder. She looked a little proud that I didn't back away when she told me to. She had an accepting look in her eyes. _Awesome, I have one person on my side. _

"I have to admit, I was a little freaked out." Sighing I rubbed my forehead. "I probably shouldn't have done that though. I need a place to stay. And I won't live with factory girls." _I guess I really screwed my chances._

"Nah, I don't t'ink Spot will throw youse out. I t'ink he likes ya too much." A bubbly girl with two golden blonde braids winked at me, "I'm Bubbles. Nice ta meet cha."_ Ironic._

"True, true. I bet ya he t'inks you're spunky." Honey said giggling along with Bubbles. It seems that I was to be the new shiny toy everyone wants to play with. The only thing I could do was laugh too. I really like these girls and I am glad that I could find a place.

"Well, well, well, looks like youse ladies have got some more competition." Race slung his arm over my shoulder and teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, the last thing I want to be is Spot Conlon's girlfriend." I said the last part over-dramatically. It was easy to get comfortable with everyone because they were just like my friends back in 2010.

We all sat down and started talking. Everyone was naturally curious to where I was from. I told them most of the truth; that I woke up in Manhattan, the only thing I remembered was my name. Everyone seemed to buy it, with a few suspicions but I turned them away with my nonchalant attitude. After about 30 minutes everyone seemed to be getting restless with the absence of Spot and Jack. _I really hope Spot didn't take out his anger on Jack…_I daydreamed lying down on a couple of barrels. Wincing, I close my eyes trying to sleep when someone yelled Jacks name.

I got up into a sitting position, searching for the two boys. About 5 feet away, Jack and Spot were walking towards the mass of people. The group of Manhattan newsies bunched around Jack, who was all smiles (as always). I smiled and got up making my way towards Jack, only to be stopped half way by someone I was hoping to avoid.

"Hey, Barbie goil." Slightly laughing to myself at the joke only I knew about, I turned to face Spot.

"Yes?" I tried to not sound terribly disrespectful, but I still had sarcasm oozing out of my mouth.

"Watch your tone, missy. Youse is lucky I haven't given youse a shinah yet." He said cutting threw me, ending my rebellion. "Youse is also lucky dat I am lettin' ya stay at da Brooklyn boardin' house."

"You are!" I nearly jumped in shock and happiness. "Did Jack talk you into it?"

"He actually brought up da idea himself." Jack smiled walking up to me. Confusion covered my face. Even after what the girls said, I still was skeptical. "Yeah I know. I wasn't expectin' him ta let ya stay eida. But I guess he seems ta t'ink youse is Brooklyn material." Shrugging Jack looked at Spot, my eyes followed in suit.

"I'm feelin' generous. And I wanna keep a close eye on youse." Spot looked dead at me, just to prove his point. Feeling a little cocky, I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I _promise_ I won't cause any trouble, Mista Spot." Adding the last bit made a few snorts come out behind us. I just smiled and stood there, waiting. But after a minute of silence I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, keeling over onto the floor with the rest of the newsies, including Jack.

"Ain't ya hilarious…" Spot rolled his eyes, but when I looked at him between bursts, he looked serious. Eventually I rolled up onto my butt and looked up at him smiling. "C'mon, we need ta talk." My arm was yanked out of its socket as Spot pulled me up and towed me along. I tore my wrist out of his hand and walked next to him, showing him that I was his equal. _You're not so superior. _But my curiosity got the best of me when he took me too a secluded spot near the water.

"Are you going to throw me in?" I gulped back my fear, and tried to be defiant. I hate to swim. When I was small, a boy threw me in the water and I nearly drowned. I never wanted to learn how to swim neither have I swam since.

"Afraid of a little water, are we?" Spot raised his eyebrows at me looking sadly into the harbor. I shot him a glare. "Ouch. Ice cold glare youse got yourself."

"I'm just not keen on getting wet." I tried to focus on a very distant point far, far away from here and _him._

"Well, I'm not gonna throw ya in da water. I wanna tell youse about a proposition." I focused back on Spot, to see him examining me. I shifted a little under his relentless gaze. "Youse can live in me boardin' house but youse owe me t'ree favors." I tilted my head to the side, my signature _Whaaaaaaat? _look.

"As in; I do three things…for you. Anything you want?" I'm not sure if he is serious.

"Yep."

"You're serious?"

"Are ya gonna keep askin' questions…or do ya wanna know what da favors are?"

"I'm not sure I want to know…" I backed away instinctively.

"Well good, coz I don't know what dey are yet." He smiled at my expression. I probably look like Mr. Scrooge. But I didn't care; this guy was asking me to just agree to three favors even he didn't know about.

"What if I don't agree to these favors?" I looked at him with caution, eyeing the water suspiciously.

"You gotta find anodda place ta stay." He smirked. "And ya might get a little wet."

"Really?" I sighed._ What could he possibly ask me to do that is so terrible He is only 16…maybe._ "How old are you?" He looked caught off guard, but quickly smirked and winked at me.

"18, but I'm not gonna ask dat. Ya really thought I would ask ya ta do dat?" He looked serious but his eyes were laughing at me.

"Well, you don't know the kind of place I came from. Guys take advantage of girls who are younger than them." I crossed my arms and stuck my chin out, showing him that it was a valid question.

"Younger, eh?" He eyed me up and down.

"Please stop that."

"Stop what?" I quit arguing with him. Sighing I closed my eyes. _1, 2,3,4,5…_ "So whadda bout my proposition?" I opened my eyes. I don't think Spot Conlon is the guy who takes "no" for an answer.

"Sure, it's a deal." Smiling, Spot spit in his hand and held it out to me. I looked from him to his hand about 5 times before doing the same and shaking._ I can't believe I am getting myself into this. _I sighed and shrugged. "So what now? Are you gonna order me to reveal my deepest, darkest secret or something?"

"I told ya. I haven't thought bout it yet. But t'anks for the suggestion." Smirking, he turned on his heel and started walking back the way we had come. I calmed myself down before following him back to the large group of anxious eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3: Life as I know it

The Brooklyn boarding house isn't exactly the Taj Mahal of boarding houses, but its home. Immediately as I walked in I felt relieved, and at home. The stairs creak and groan with the heavy footsteps running up and down. A middle-aged woman with frizzy brown hair sits behind a desk. _I guess she is the female version of Kloppman._ The woman looks up from her books and catches my staring eyes. Smiling, I give her a feeble smile.

"Who is this then?" The woman bellows with a thick English accent. Spot appears beside me and addresses the woman.

"Dis is da new girl, Barbie. She's gonna start livin' wit us taday. Is dat awright Ms. Flora?" Spot says her name sickly sweet, with a smile that makes me want to puke.

"Aw, well of course Spot!" She melts in his palms. "She looks like a nice girl." She gives a dismissive wave and Spot tips his hat, winking at the woman. Halfway up the stairs I slap Spot on the arm.

"What was dat for?" he looks confused but he still has his smirk on his face.

"You can't just control a grown woman with a flash of a smile and a wink! She's older than you and deserves to be respected," Pinching my nose out of disgusted, I shudder, "not _flirted _with."

"Why? Ya want me all ta yourself?" Spot smirks and strides to the top of the stairs.

"In your dreams…" I roll my eyes. Ms. Flora isn't unattractive but still, Spot shouldn't be controlling a grown woman's emotions like that. I reach the top of the stairs and look to my left and right. There are two doors at the top of the stairs. But I'm not sure where the girl's room is. Luckily, Bubbles comes running up the stairs, and knocks me off my feet.

"Oh hey Barbie!" She smiles at me, sitting on the floor. "Whaddya doin' on da floor?"

"Well, a little girl came rushing past me and knocked me down."I sit myself up and look up at her, raising one eyebrow. Bubbles' eyes grow to the size of saucers. She makes a face you could never stay made at, "Ah, it's alright Bubbles." She helps me up, apologizing. "Bubbles," She paused and looked at me, "Stop. Saying. Sorry. And show me where the girl's room is."

"Okay! Dis way!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the left door. Inside the room there are at least 12 pairs of bunk beds. "Which one do ya want? The ones with shoes on the side are taken." I walk over to an empty bottom bunk, but I notice there are shoes by the ladder and I start to walk away. "Wait! Da top bunk is mine, but youse can have da bottom."

"Thanks bubs." She giggles at her new nickname._ More like a pet name…_Bubbles is probably 14, but she looks younger and she acts like everyone's little sister.

"Ya might wanna mark da bed so no one else takes it." I nod and look on my person to find something I could mark the bed with._ My clothes!_ I silently curse._ I left my clothes at the Manhattan boarding house. Jack is probably already gone by now…_I sit on my bed, thinking of a way I could get my clothes back. In defeat, I lay down to catch a little bit of sleep before running to Manhattan.

"Where is she?" The loud slamming of the door and a girl screaming makes me jump (literally) out of the bunk. "Where is da new goil?"

"I think you mean me?" I place myself in her view. She is a short thin girl with jet black hair down to her hips. Bubbles jumps down to my side.

"Leave her alone, Marilyn. Don't go getting' jealous coz Spot's gots a new goil." I glare at her. Bubbles is making more trouble than I want.

"Just for the record, I am not Spots girl, he is just letting me stay here and be a newsie." I say dismissively to the whole room, letting my eyes linger on Bubbles. I have been in this situation before; some girl thinks you stole her man and doesn't realize that girls and boys can be just friends.

"Good. I thought so, but I hadda see for myself." Marilyn says flippy her long shiny hair. Then smiling sweetly and shrugging she adds, "Ya ain't his type anyway."

"Dat ain't somethin' youse she should be talkin' bout, Marilyn." Spot's cold voice cuts through the air. Marilyn doesn't even flinch.

"Hiya Spot! How are ya doin' taday?" She turns to face an ice glare that makes me shiver. Obliviously, she continues, "I was just tellin' da new goil some of da laws we goils have, so she don't cause trouble." She winks at Spot. It is just now that I realize there are two girls standing behind Marilyn, one on each side. _So she is the queen bee around here. And those are her workers._ Smiling I go up to Marilyn and put my arm around her.

"Yeah Spot, she was just telling me how to get back to Manhattan. I left some clothes there that I want to get back." Marilyn seems to like where this was going. She makes herself look like an angel from up above; holding her head up and batting her eyelashes. I suppress a burst of laughter. Her face is all pinched up and terrible looking actually.

"Well dat was very nice of ya Marilyn. But I t'ink I might just escort _Barbie _dere myself." Spot stresses my name, and loops his elbow through mine. I know he is putting Marilyn in her place in the worst way possible. "Dis way Dahlin'." I can't help but let out a snicker.

"Thank you, Mr. Conlon." He leads me down the stairs, but when we get outside I can't help but clutch my stomach from the pain of laughing. I can't believe he did that. "The look on her face was priceless! She looked like a pig in the slaughter house!" I finally regain my composure and get up to start walking towards Manhattan. "Well thanks. I'll be back soon." After about a minute I realize that Spot is walking next to me.

"Don't give meh dat look. I'm comin' wit ya."

"You don't have to. I know how to get there. Plus, I don't need you asking me to do one of those favors."

"It's not safe for goils ta be walkin' 'round at night." He just walks ahead of me, ending the argument. _Meh…_

We walk silently until we get to the boarding house. Kloppman is teaching some of the younger boys how to read and synonyms so they could sell more papes. When I walk in everyone greets me than I become invisible. All the boys swarm Spot with greetings and even pull him into a game of poker. I walk up to the recently deserted Kloppman and shake my head.

"It's like they never see him." I laugh.

"Well, da boys don't go ta Brooklyn a lot, and Spot Conlon is pret-ty famous."

"Yeah I guess." I look over at the mob of boys. _I wonder what Spot did that made him so famous…_ Looking back at Kloppman I remember my reason for coming in the first place. "Hey I left some clothes here. They were in that room I stayed in. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Ah sure, I found 'em taday and I knew dey were yours. So I put them in a bag. C'mon." He leads me past the crowd of rowdy boys to a closet. He pulls out a small leather messenger bag."Youse can keep da bag. I don't need it."

"I can't take this." _Whoa, this is too nice,_ I look at the smiling old man with disbelief.

"Well ya is gonna take it. Carry ya papes in it." I smile and give him a hug. Ever since I got here, Kloppman has been nothing but wonderful to me. He is like a father now. I thank him immensely and pull myself away before I begin crying._ If I ever tell anyone I am from the future…I will tell Kloppman._ Still smiling from ear to ear, I walk over to join the boys playing poker. _Looks like Race is winning_, I think as I glance over the four boys cards.

"Spot you're losing money." I joke, sitting down next to Race.

"Ya he is. And guess what? Spot here is a terrible losah." He teases, winking at me.

"Ya but at least I don't cheat!" Spot places his cards on the table. He has a king of hearts, queen of spades, an ace of diamonds, and a jack of club, a royal flush. Jack and group of boys whistle. Race doesn't even flinch, not even his eyes move.

"Race, you have a damn good poker face." I laugh. But when I look up everyone is staring at me. "What?" Realizing I cursed I roll my eyes, "Really? I said _damn._ It's not like I said _fuck._" All the boys mumble to each other; making an awkward silence.

"Someone's gotta sailor's mouth on dem." Spot broke the silence with a smirk. I just shrug, and focus back on the game. All the other boys follow our example and begin their chattering again. Race is smiling; he has put his cards down. He has a straight flush; 2, 3, 4, 5, all hearts.

"It was a pleasure playin' wit ya gentlemen." Race collects his winnings and I look at Spot, who is obviously steaming.

"Ah, cool your jets, and let's go back." Getting up I look over at Spot. "God, Race was right. You are a sore loser." The crowd erupts in laughter. Everyone is tipping over in the chair laughing, all except for one boy.

"Youse is lucky youse is a goil." Spot glares at me with all his might. I simply say my goodbyes and start walking towards the door. _If I owe you three favors, I'm gonna have fun doing it. _

Once outside I stretch and yawn. It is twilight, but the air still warm. Swinging my arms down at my side, I steal a glimpse at Spot who seems…happy. _Why does he always have that smug expression on his face? He is probably thinking about my favors…_Sighing I begin the walk back to Brooklyn. Spot follows me quietly until we reach the bridge.

"Are you still mad about the game?" I fake-punch him in the shoulder, but I just cross my arms when he doesn't respond.

"Some ones followin' us." He looks like he is strategizing. I am guessing he has known this for a while but decided not to tell me till now.

"Is it someone from Manhattan? Or another borough?" I turn my head just enough to see 5 figures about 50 feet behind us. We are only about 20 feet from the bridge. No one from another borough would dare trespass.

"Dey're from Harlem." Spot moved closer to me, so we are shoulder to shoulder. I am thankful that it's dark out, so he won't see my cheeks slowly turning red.

"What do you want to do?" I am ready to do anything. I remember the techniques my Sensei taught me. _Fake left punch, to a jab in the stomach, roundhouse kick, and if it's a guy, knee in the crotch._ My standard defense.

"I want you ta do meh a favor." He turned all the way so we are looking eye to eye. "Ya first favor: Run back ta da boarding house. I gotta have a lil' chat wit dese guys. When ya get dere, find Gent. When ya find him, tell 'im ta come here. And Barbie," he switchs to his "leader voice" making me give him my undivided attention. "Stay at da boardin' house."

"Are you sure-" _Black belt in karate! I have one! _

"No."

"Positive?"

"No." he gave me a hard look.

"Fine." Picking up the hem of my pants, I run, closing the distance left between me and the bridge. I run about halfway across the bridge, and then stop in my steps. I place my hands on my knees catching my breath. I think through the whole situation, cooling down my mile-a-minute thoughts. _Why are you running? You are the best fighter at your Dojo! Go help him. It will be quicker than searching around for Gent._ These thoughts keep bouncing of the sides of my mind. I shake my head and in a snap decision, I begin running back towards Spot and the five goons closing in on him. Even with Spots dangerous reputation I know he can't take on five goons twice his size._ I need a stick or something…_I look at the ground while running trying to find a stick and turn up blank. _Damn... I am really good with my hands, but this fight will go a lot quicker if I have a stick_. I notice a decent sized wooden stick, lying on the ground. And not missing a beat, I pick it up and get it ready in my hands.

I size up each of the goons, and my breath quickens with the size. I don't let my fear slow my running. I push my head down and force my feet to move faster. As I place my foot off the bridge I can see Spot talking with the goons. They look horribly mad but Spot has his hand resting on his cane casually. He is leaning on it with his normal calm demeanor. When I reach Spot his face flashes with brief anger, then within a millisecond it is gone.

"I told ya ta run!" He hisses at me not taking his eyes off the goons.

"Well I didn't and I will not."I hiss right back. I look away from Spot towards the goons. They look stupid but strong. I have fought stupid before, but not in this quantity.

"Who is dis Conlon? Ya goilfriend?" The leader, I'm guessing, smiles wickedly. From 5 feet away I can smell the liquor on him. His buddies all laugh and point at me. _He's gonna get it…_I put all my anger, confusion, in to my glare. I breathe in and out, focusing all my emotions into the anger to beat this guy to smithereens.

"No. But just coz I am a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Spot cracks the tiniest smile before being serious again. The goon just straightens up and his face gets beet red.

"Conlon, ya know where dis is goin'. Ya want her here?" Spot looks at me.

"If she wants ta be here. She looks pretty mad, so I ain't gonna be da one ta tell her no." Under his breath he tells me, "If ya for one moment can't handle dis run, and do what I told ya ta do." I nod, but I know that won't happen.

Everyone stands still for about a minute, and then one of the anxious goons lashes out at me. I used my stick and block his punch while ducking and hitting him in the stomach. The fight flares and everything becomes blurry; everyone except the goon I am using as a punching bag. The goon doesn't even move back far, he charges and I take my defensive stance. He swings another punch. _Block, fake left punch to roundhouse kick. _His punch brushes right past my arm and nails my in the cheek.Stumbling back I can feel my cheek already bruising. I shake off the pain and go back in. I kick him and land my foot square in his nose. He staggers back holding is nose and wailing, blood gushes between his fingers.

Another goon comes after me and I tackle him, sending punch after punch into his face. When the goon stays down, I look over to help Spot but smile because he is holding the leader by the shirt. I can't hear what he is saying but I know it's not nice because the leader looks like he is about to pee his pants. Once Spot is done talking, he throws the leader down to the ground and gives him one good hit to the face. Spot's sadistic smile on his face while beating the last goon up scares me. _I can't believe he is enjoying this._ I always hate having to use my karate, but sometimes it's just necessary. Especially since these past days have been so frustrating. Spot finishes and walks over to me, smirking at the two goons lying around me.

"Looks like youse could handle it." Spot smiles but it fades when he notices the bruise forming on my cheek. "Did he get ya? Are youse alright?" His hat is off, and his hair is messy. I can't even focus on the concern in his eyes._ Spot really is adorable._ "Hey? We gotta go back ta da boardin' house coz ya face don't look too good."

"Uh? Yeah…I'm fine." I say in a daze because I am staring at him._ Wow…I have never seen anyone come out of a battle looking _gorgeous_._

"Barbie!"

"Uh…What? Don't yell at me. I saved your life." I ramble, blushing at the thought that I have been caught in the act of staring. Spot just laughs. _At me…_

"I guess ya did save me life." He puts his hat back on and we begin walking back. I am kind of limping because I haven't worked my muscles in a while. I can feel his gaze on me, scrutinizing my face for any signs of pain.

"I know I am beautiful but will you stop staring, I have had worse." I squirm under his gaze. Fortunately he releases me and smirks. I relax with the change of mood. "You only have two more favors left. Better use them wisely." I nudge him with my elbow in the ribs jokingly. But concern fills me when he winces. "Are you okay? Did you get hit in the ribs?"

"Ya da bum, elbowed me in da ribs. But it's alright." He stretches his arms up but he winces when he fully extends. Seeing my look of concern he lengthens his gait and walks ahead.

"Hey! You can be concerned but I can't? And you are gonna hurt yourself trying to be tough." I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black.

"I nevah said dat. And anyway, I'm not bein' tough. It really doesn't hurt." I quickly jabb him in the rib cage, "AH! Whaddya do dat for?"

"To prove my point"

"And what point would dat be?"

"That you hurt yourself and you are just acting tough." I cross my arms and stick my chin out.

"Okay, so whaddya want meh ta do?" I come down from my cockiness and tilt my head to one side._ He gave in that quickly?_

"What?"

"Really? I don't like repeatin' myself."

"You want to cooperate?"

"Ya I guess." I turn on my mom mode, something I always do with Wendy, since she doesn't have a mom.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is ice your ribs. Then rest and don't move your ribs extremely for a good week until it doesn't hurt to stretch up completely. And you might have to sell a smaller amount of papes these next couple of days." I can tell Spot was doing everything to keep his jaw from opening, so he laughs.

"Ya sound like me modda."

The newsie life is easy to get into. I already have a schedule and a selling spot, only after about two days after I moved in. My bruise caused a lot of chat in the boarding house but I just told them what happened, and news traveled quickly. Spot's ribs healed, but he put up a fuss about doing everything I told him to.

_"AH! Don't put da ice dere!" _Spot clenched his teeth.

_ "That's where it is hurt. So suck it up, King of New York." _He lay down with a solemn expression. But he wouldn't keep his eyes off of my cheek.

"_Are ya sure youse is alright? Ya should be restin' afta da blow you got in ya face." _

"_I am fine. And you are obviously enjoying the attention."_ I poked his chest and laughed. While I was working I had to keep my eye from wandering because he was shirtless. I told him that the ice could go through his shirt, but noooooo. He had to be shirtless.

"_Stop starin'. Ya makin' me blush."_ I huffed at his immaturity and smacked him with the ice on his chest. He groaned and threw the ice back but I just left his room. All the guys in the room laughed and I snickered on the other side of the door as they all made jokes at him._ "Shudup ya bums…"_

Selling papes isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Also, depending on the headline, it could be a slow business day. On my first day the headline wasn't great. Mayor's daughter has an arranged marriage. Not that great. But Honey told me that if you look in the paper, you can find little stories and blow them up to be bigger and sell more papes. I finally got a hang of selling, even though it took a long time for me to sell my papes.

After selling my papes, I head over to _Oliver's, _the local diner where we all eat. The food isn't awesome, but it is cheap and it is homey. As I walk in I notice Honey and Bubbles sitting at a table. Bubbles jumps up and down, calling me over.

"Barbie! How were da streets taday?" She asks while I order some food.

"Eh, when are they ever good? The headline was terribly boring. Pulitzer's still raving on about the mayor's daughter and her marriage." I say shrugging.

"Well, ya take what youse can get." Honey says, shoving down her soup. I get my food and chow down. We all sit in silence eating for about 10 minutes until we finish. After I have scraped my plate clean, I sit back and rub my belly. Gent, Spots second in command comes over with his usual smile. But it broadens when he sees me rubbing my full stomach.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing today?" Gent straddles a chair next to me. He has long chocolate hair that is in a loose braid. Gent's parents are both from France, he is fluent and has a bit of an accent. Most girls fell for him immediately when he speaks French, but when he tried it on me when we first met, I spoke back.

"Salut Gent. Ca va?" I smile.

"Ah, je suis ennuyez. Spot est très malade aujourd'hui. Mais, j'adore voir ton image. " he flashes his brilliant French smile and I giggle, like every other girl.

"Merci. Tu es très gentilé."

"Well, I hate to break up da moment, but da rest of us don't speak French. So, I am guessing ya had some news ta tell us?" Honey interrupts our flirting in French. Ever since I met Gent all he does is flirt. But I don't deny I flirt back. 

"Ah oui! Manhattan told Spot that Madame Medda is having a party tonight. Spot said we would love to go, so I just thought I would tell you beautiful ladies to get ready."

"I love Medda's parties!" Bubbles jumps.

"Who's Medda?" I asks.

"Medda is the owner of Irving Hall in Manhattan. She loves to hold parties for the newsies every month. They are very lively parties. Wonderful!" Gent explains.

"Sounds like fun! I would love to go!" _Maybe I could sing. Oh if only Wendy were here…_Something I haven't told anyone yet, not even Honey is that I am in a band. Wendy, Matt, Joseff, Lucy and myself. We make up our band called _Act Three._ A3 was created when we were all in 8th grade; we thought of the name because we all love theater and the third act is always the best in a play. I am the lead singer, and Wendy is the second singer (she hates being called back up). Matt is our guitarist, Joseff is our drummer, and Lucy is our bassist.

"Terrific! We are leaving at 6. See you all then!" Gent gets up and leaves sitting down a couple of tables away. As he sits down lots of guys huddle around and give him slaps on the back._ Boys…_

"Hey Barbie…"

"What Bubbles?" I raise my eyebrows in suspicion.

"What did ya say to Gent in dat frenchy language?" Bubbles and Honey lean their elbows on the table and listen intently.

"Well aren't we nosey," rolling my eyes I translate. "I asked him how he was today, and then he said he was bored. He said spot was mad or sick today. Then he said 'but I love to see you face.'" They ooo and awww. "Then I said thank you, you are too kind."

"Dat's so sweet! Gent has da hots for youse!" Bubbles squeals. Then winking she adds, "And ya like him too!"

"No. I am merely a friend." I stay in my cool state because if I get huffy and puffy they will believe it more.

"Are you sure?"

"On my part, yes. I think the feelings are one sided." Nodding Honey sits back, accepting that I don't like him. Bubbles still had a mischievous glint in her eyes, even as we left _Oliver's._


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4: Apprentice

"You're really not gonna wear it?" I hold up the skirt in disbelief. I spent a lot of money (most of it was in the pocket of my jeans…10 dollars goes a long way) buying the fabric and at least 2 hours making a skirt for Honey, Bubbles, and I. They all refuse to wear them.

"I don't like skirts." Bubbles says and all the girls nod in agreement. Sighing I give in; I will be the only one wearing my skirt.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." My skirt is black (because that is the cheapest fabric) and falls just at the knee. All the girls stare at the length. _It may not be the style but I will _not_ wear an ankle length skirt._ I just shrug off their eyeballs and get my hair ready. I can't do much with my hair, so I run wet hands through it and hope I look reasonable. Just as I finish tying my chucks Spot knocks on the door.

"Time to go." Spot is always right on time for everything, no earlier, and no later. We all follow him down the stairs. I quickly stop at the top of the stairs to put my cap on. Admiring my handiwork of my skirt I feel very proud. My mom always told me that I could never make my own clothes. But I tuck in my shirt a little more (the skirt is high-waisted and I use my belt to fasten it to me).

"Excuse meh." I turn around to be shoved out of the way by Marilyn walking by. Kiki and Secret (her two little workers) snicker as they walk by behind Marilyn.

"Don't fart next time." _I love that line, as immature as it may be._ Marilyn flips her hair at me as I stroll by catching up to Honey and Molly.

"God, does she have to be so bossy?" Honey rolls her eyes.

"What's her problem anyway? Why does she hate me so much?" I say thoroughly confused how someone can hate someone after only a week.

"She was da first goil in Brooklyn ta be a newsie." Honey explains. "See at first Spot didn't want goils in Brooklyn coz its da toughest borough. But Spot saw Marilyn and asked her ta be a newsie. They lasted a good week den Spot hated how clingy she was, so he dumped her."

"And she hates me…why?"_I am still confused how I fit into that story._

"Coz she t'inks dat youse is Spots new goil. Even though you ain't. But she t'inks dat she's superior or somethin' coz she was da first goil."

"So then Kiki and Secret were next to join?" The pieces start fitting into place in my head.

"Nah, it was me, den Bubbles, den Kiki, den Secret, den Molly."

"So then why do Secret and Kiki think they are better?" the puzzle falls to bits in my head.

"Coz da rest of us joined just ta be newsies. We didn't date Spot first." She says shrugging like it is common knowledge that everyone knows. Trying to soak in everything I just was taught, I stare off into the harbor. We are walking over the bridge, almost to Manhattan. For some reason my eyes wander over to Spot. _So he's a ladies' man…and the reason Marilyn hates me._ Huffing I realize that I still have two more favors left. _I just know he will ask me to do something stupid tonight._

"Bon soir, Mon Amie." Gent swings his arm around my shoulder. I try to wriggle myself out, but his hand has an iron grip.

"Hey Gent, how are you?" he looks hurt that I don't ask in French, but I am too busy staring at Spots head. Gent's hand gives me a little shake, while he is calling my name trying to win my attention. I can feel all of his close friends staring at my back and I try again to break free, succeeding.

"I'm good, thank you. How about yourself?" he says taking a quick glance at my skirt. _Good thing I am wearing the high socks Kloppman put in my bag for me._

"I could be better. I really want to meet this Medda lady though."

"Oh you are going to love her!" He starts talking about how wonderful she is and the last party she held. I tune him out and my eyes wander beyond the bridge back to 2010._ It's been a week here; I wonder how long it has been there. I hope Wendy was okay with me just leaving…Duh…she won't be. I wonder how my mom is coping or if she even noticed that I was gone. Fourth of July! I missed the fireworks and cake. The party here wasn't that great…since we are all poor._ My shoulders slump; I feel like the worst person in the world. I left my best friend and my whole life behind…and I don't know how to get back.

"Barbie? Barbie we are here!" Gent waves his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I slap his hand away. _Why can't these people leave me alone?_ "Oh…sorry Gent." I apologize because I realize he was telling me we are at Irving Hall. And I completely spaced during the entire conversation.

"Its okay…I'll see you inside." He walks into the theater. I stay and try to clear my mind before I go in. _You will find out what to do tomorrow…tonight you will have fun._ I rub my fingers against my temples._ Alright…just keep smiling._ I walk in and look for Honey or someone I know. I notice Race, Kid, and another newsie sitting at a table playing poker. I walk over towards them and Race looks up as I grab a chair and sit down.

"Heya Barbie. How's it hangin'? You wan' in?" Race smiles and helps me automatically relax.

"Good, excited to be here. No thanks…I know better than to bet against you." Kid and the other newsie laugh. Race just shrugs and looks very smug.

"I'm Skittery, nice ta meet ya." The other newsie tips his hat and I bow my head in return.

"Barbie, charmed." I look around the huge theater for Medda. Irving Hall is a beautiful theater with beautiful banisters and rugs. The curtains and the stage are well set for the kind of performing they do. A swing is behind me with a canopy covered in roses over it. _How come I have never been here before…_My theater class usually takes trips to local theaters to watch shows. Although we have never visited Irving hall.

"Who ya lookin' for?" Race asks dealing out the cards.

"Medda, I want to talk to her." I answer not looking at him.

"Last I saw her; she was in da lobby wit Jack and Spot." Kid informs me.

"Thanks." I get up and head back up to the main lobby. Boys are pushing at me and I get shoved a couple times before I finally reach the lobby. _God, they are lucky I don't care._ I see a bunch of red curls sticking out above all the newsie hats. _Dear lord…_My eyes grow to the size of tea cups. Medda is wearing a long, pink frilly dress with more bows than in a Macy's at Christmas time. Jack sees me and smiles, waving me over.

"Heya Medda dis is Barbie, da new Brooklyn goil." Jack introduces me. Medda is so beautiful and her smile is so genuine. I can't help but smile when she says hello.

"Hello Barbie! It's wonderful to meet you. Spot was talking about you. Apparently you are quite the tough little one." She says sweetly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Really? Uh…well I really wanted to talk to you about tonight's performance." I begin blushing out of anger and embarrassment._ Why is he talking about me?_

"Oh? What do you want to talk about?" Jack waves goodbye, joining the other newsies. "Bye Jack!" Her attention turns back to me.

"Well, a friend and I formed a small singing group back from where I came from." I'm not sure how to ask her if I can sing tonight.

"That's wonderful! I love kids who pursue their voices."

"Yeah, I love to sing, but as a newsie I can't really do that…but I was wondering if I could sing to you and maybe…possibly…"My shoulders slump at my lose for words.

"Become my apprentice?" All the air is shoved out of my lungs as Medda swoops me up in a huge hug. "I would love it! But first," she makes a thoughtful face. Her eyes have a mischievous glint._ Still beautiful…_ "I need you to perform."

"Alright. When?" I am fill with new energy, I love to perform.

"Well, how about now?" She asks, then deciding for me she points at me. "Yes. Now, come on." Medda begins dancing towards the stage.

"Um now? Can't we do it in private?" _I can't perform in front of the newsies…I won't live it down._ Medda turns to me and gets so serious, it makes me sad.

"If you can't perform in front of your friends, how can you perform in front of strangers?"

"I guess…can I choose my own song?" Her smile stretches across her face.

"Of course, just sing your heart out." She makes an extravagant gesture with her hands and beckons for me to follow her. We walk to the stage and all the boys holler at Medda as she walks by. All she does is smile and they melt in her hands. I notice that Medda will let the boys flirt, but she never flirts back. She is the official newsie aunt. She walks on stage with me behind her. Sweeping the theater with my eyes, I meet Spots curious stare. I shrug and turn my attention to Medda, but I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Hello newsies!" I am swept away by the sudden roar of cheers coming from all over the theater. "Tonight we have a very special performance. Many of you know Barbie," Medda grabs my elbow and pulls me up front. I wave and bow slightly. Jack and Race crack a joke and I shoot them a glare. "Well tonight Barbie is going to sing a song for us!" Silence. _Shit…_Then Spot-of all people-starts whooping and hollering and shouting my name. Soon the whole theater was shouting 'Barbie!'.

Medda gets off stage and I stand there, staring out into the crowd. Doing one final sweep I noticed three pairs of angry eyes glaring at me. Marilyn and her workers are so mad that I am getting all the attention. _Click!_ Like that a signal goes off in my brain and I know _exactly_ what song to sing. So, taking a deep breath and striking a pose, I begin.

Standing on a stage waiting for applause is the scariest thing I will ever do. While I stand here on the stage, breathing heavily and waiting for someone to do _something_, I grow more and more self-conscious. I sang "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne and I am starting to think that it was a bad choice. _It was still fun…_The reason more fun than the actual singing. I did it because I knew the lyrics would make Marilyn horribly mad, and I am right. In the middle of the song I was dancing around the theater and ended up in front of her. My sassy side came out when I sang to her, but I just sang louder and smiled when her face became red with anger.

Suddenly Gent comes to my rescue and begins clapping a cheering loudly. Thankfully everyone else follows in suit. I give Gent a grateful look and bow to the audience. As I bring up my head, a rose hits me, the only one. _Aww, I wonder who it came from…_I pick up the rose and look around for the giver. My eyes land on Spot who is smiling. _Really?_ I turn his way and give him my most dramatic curtsy and he winks in return. Medda appears beside me and embraces me.

"Let's talk in my office!" She yells happily above the roar of newsies.

"I would love to!" I make one last final bow and exit the stage with Medda. We walk up stairs leading to a dressing room with a star on it. Medda opens the door and the perfume is suffocating. I feel a sense of dread as she closes the door.

"That was a wonderful performance! You have a lovely voice." She sits down at her makeup station. "It's very different. In a good way…like nothing I have ever heard before. That song…did you write it?"

"No, it was the only song that came to mind." I shrug taking a seat on the coach across from her.

"Oh, well you are wonderful. I would be so pleased if you would become my apprentice." Medda pats my knee and gives me a motherly look that overwhelms me with sadness. _Even if my mom isn't much of a mother, I miss her. _

"So would I." I says half-heartedly. _Later…you said you would have fun tonight._ I look up at Medda. Her face is filled with concern, obviously pointed at my depression. I just smile trying to relieve her pain. Tilting my head with a new question I ask her. "But what about being a newsie?"

"You can sell papers in the morning and work with me in the afternoons." I nod in agreement and Medda stands clutching her heart as if she might faint. "This is perfect!" I stand and she swoops me up in another hug.

"What's da big news?" I turn to see Spot, Jack and all the newsies standing in Medda's door.

"Well, Barbie is going to be my apprentice." Lots of people make shocked faces, making me laugh. But then I turn to see Spot, smirking as usual.

"Are ya sure Medda? I mean, she wasn't dat great…" Spot receives slaps on the back from his friends and one from Medda upside the head.

"Didn't you hear her? She is lovely," Medda pulls me in close. Then noticing the rose in my hand she squeals. "And look! You got a rose!"

"Yeah, I wonder who gave it to me." I send the evilest glare I can manage at Spot, who surprisingly isn't smirking. I try to ignore his curious stare and turn my attention to something else. I close my eyes giving myself a second and I realize I am sweaty and gross. "Uh Medda do you have an extra pair of clothes?"

"Oh, yes follow me." Medda walks over to close the door. "Boys, out, out! Honey, come here dear." Bubbles walks in with a smile that wraps around her head.

"Oh Barbie youse was great!" We hugged and Medda just looks confused. "Honey had ta take care of some business." Bubbles takes responsibility for the mix-up.

Medda doesn't seem to care; she set off to work finding me a pair of extra clothes. After about 5 minutes of searching she came back with a pink, frilly can-can dancer dress. Cringing, I decline immediately. After about 3 frilly dresses I set off with Bubbles to find some clothes. I wander into a costume room and find a pair of worn-out brown pants and a white shirt.

"I only need the shirt…" I set the pants down and take my shirt off. I have a tank top on and I slip the shirt on and tuck it in. The shirt is a little baggy but I think it will last. I turn to Bubbles who is playing dress up in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I show Bubbles. She turns around, quickly acting like she wasn't just putting ribbons in her hair.

"See…for…ya self." She says between bursts of laughter. I turn to look in a mirror and throw my dirty shirt at her because I thought she was saying that I look bad. I look down to my feet. My chucks have taken a beating from the past week. I look around for a pair of boots, and find some in the closet.

"Well I tried…once I clean my other clothes I will change and look a little normal." Bubbles controlls her laughing; it is more of a giggle now. I stuff my clothes into my messenger bag and throw my chucks away. A very sad separation. After a few words, we walk back into Medda's dressing room and say our goodbyes before heading downstairs. Medda laughs when she sees my appearance but doesn't say anything. But she does brush my hair and clip the rose right above my left ear.

Bubbles and I walk back out into the theater. I am shocked to find that the theater is still packed full of newsies. It has been at least an hour since my song. The Brooklyn newsies seem to be the only ones who are actually trying to make and attempt to leave, only to be sucked back into the party again. We walk over to where Honey and Molly were chatting with a Brooklyn newsie called Frog. He is pretty cool from what I have heard. But his tongue is always out of his mouth…hence the name.

"Hey…" Honey fits in before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh while you can. Then I'll soak all of you." I half-threaten. But instead of stopping, everyone laughs louder.

"It's just ya look so messy and den ya have da rose…and ya look silly!" Molly giggles. _If only…but it's not worth it. _

"Well if you idiots are done laughing, Brooklyn's leaving." I jab my thumb towards Gent and a bunch of other newsies heading towards the exit. I don't see Spot with them, but I guess he is going to hang out with Jack a little more. Unfortunately, this isn't the case.

"C'mon ya bums, wese leavin'" Spot tells the crowd coldly. Everyone immediately stops laughing and begins gathering their belongings._ They are all so loyal it's sickening._ Spot gives me an up and down look, then smiles. "Da rose really does make ya look silly."

"I would think the person who gave it to me would think it was beautiful." I hiss at him, just so he can hear. I don't want to cause any rumors.

"I was t'inkin' it would look bedda." He shrugs and begins walking away with the rest of the newsies. "I guess I was wrong." He bows then turns on his heel, striding past all the newsies. _1, 2, 3, 4…dammit I am going to kill him._

I start walking towards him to say something very witty but Honey places her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head. Sighing I decide she is right. The trouble it would cause isn't worth the revenge. Honey is the peacekeeper out of all the Brooklyn newsies. She is always the one to break up or end a fight. I am usually very thankful for her because I am usually a chill person but don't get me mad.

"Doesn't he make anyone else angry?" I try not to sound like I am complaining but it is kind of hard when you are.

"A' course. But no one stands up ta him coz dat would mean getting' kicked oudda Brooklyn." She stretches as we walk out into the warm night air. Most of the Brooklyn newsies are far ahead but we just stay at our leisure pace. Newsie life is a slow life, but it's simple. We are all a bunch of lost kids getting by. The New York I am from is busy and no one is happy but with newsies life is peaceful. Unless something happens and then everyone is involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So you guys i only have three titles that have been submitted. So i really need everyon to put their thinking caps on. I know i have...Alright i hope everyone loves the story so far! I really am thankful for all the reviews. -virtual hug- that is for all of you lovely people who read my story! ;* Continuez lis! (continue to read...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Disney characters. I own Barbie, Wendy, Gent, and any you dont recongnize.

Chap 5: Rumors 

"Get up girlies! Time to sell your papers!" Ms. Flora's thick accent charges through our door into my dreams. _Why…_I am not a morning person, so being woken up at the crack of dawn does not sit well with me. Groaning I sit myself up into a sitting position.

"Why can't we have a day off?" I rub my head and swing my legs over onto the cold floor. "AH! The floor is so cold…" I quickly slip on my socks. I head towards the bathroom and splash some water on my face, waking me up a little. _Why am I so cold?_ I glance down and realize my shirt is off and I am in my tank top. _Oh I guess I must have taken it off…_I walk over to my bed and look around for my shirt. It is nowhere to be seen. _My shorts are on…_I look in my bag, not there either. I can't even find my extra shirt.

"What's da madda?" Bubbles ask me sleepily.

"I can't find my shirt." I can't sell papes in a tank top. And I can't go to Medda's in a tank top. "Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow?" I look at all the still half-asleep girls. All of them shake their heads. Marilyn just stares at me from across the room. _I guess I will have to ask a guy._ I really am not a self-conscious person, especially since my tank top is very black and I am wearing a bra. But going into their room is still humiliating. I scamper across the hallway so Ms. Flora doesn't see me and stop in front of the door. I take in a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Yeah?" A boy voice calls me in. As I walk in, everyone stops and either stares or shuffles on with a red face.

"Hey, I lost my shirt. Does anyone have one I can borrow?" I ask hopefully.

"How do ya lose a shirt?" Spot calls from his bunk while slipping on his shirt.

"I don't know how it got lost." I said with as much malice as I could in the morning. "If no one has one, it's fine." I give up and turn to leave when something hits my back. Turning furiously, I look at Spot who is smirking and leaning on his cane.

"Give it back once youse find ya odda shirt." I look on the ground and a blue shirt is lying there in a messy bundle. Picking it up I realize it is the one he wears on special occasions. It is a blue shirt that looks like it has been worn way too many times.

"Thanks." I smile and left not really breathing until I closed the girl's room door. I stare at the shirt in my hand.

"Ya find a shirt?" Honey comes over ready to go. When she sees the shirt in my hand her mouth drops. "Dat's Spots shirt! Ya asked Spot?"

"No I asked all the boys, he was the only one who gave me a shirt." I say still hazy. I slip on the shirt getting a whiff of cigars and ink. It is a little baggy but overall it fits me the best out of all my shirts. I shake my shoulders trying to relax. _He is probably just trying to start some rumors…ugh…that's what he is doing._ I suddenly want to rip the shirt off but remember that I really do need it.

"Well I wouldn't get anyt'ing on it. Let's go." Honey, Bubbles, and I walked towards the door. As I swing my bag over my head I feel a tingle on my neck. I turn around to see Marilyn giving me a death glare. I just shrug and leave catching up with Bubbles and Honey. _I guess there is a plus side to wearing Spots shirt. _I walk out into the piercing sunlight and put my cap on. I walk in silence with Honey towards the Distribution center. _GrumbleGrumble…_I will have to wait till lunch to eat something. The party at Medda's two days ago had me use all my money, that isn't for newspapers.

We reach the distribution center and there seems to be a backup in the selling line. Everyone ahead of us is groaning and no one is buying papes yet. _Hasn't Spot bought his papes yet?_ I look ahead to see Spot arguing with the clerk, Porter. Everyone calls him Porker because he is so fat and he has a squished little nose like a pig. _I can't hear what they are saying…_

"Whaddya hear?" Honey leans on me to see. I grunt and push up.

"Nothing so far. But Spot needs to buy his papes soon or I'm gonna go up there and buy mine." I cross my arms and try to wait as patiently as possible. Honey just laughs at me, thinking I am joking when I say I will buy my papes before the great Spot Conlon. I just give her a sarcastic glance and my best superior face.

"Dey is arguin' bout da numba of papes wese can buy." A tall boy with crew cut blonde hair in front informs us.

"Wait, why would they argue about that?" I ask the boy in front. I don't recognize him but I think I might have seen him at Oliver's before. _I don't think we were ever introduced…_I stare at his face trying to recall a name if I was ever told one.

"Major. Nice ta meet ya Barbie." The boy laughs at my staring; answering the curious look in my face. I blush realizing he knew my name. _He must be a close friend of Spots…_

"Same," I nod my head. Then I remember my previous question. "So why are they arguing?"

"Da machine dat makes da papes is broken. Dey could only make a half of da papes dey usually make." He looks at Spot, still arguing and whistles. "But Spot don' like da too much coz he always gets a hundred papes. No more, and definitely no less."

"Really? He is arguing about that?" I can't believe he is fighting over how many papes he can buy. _He should just take what he can get._ "I'm gonna go talk to him…" I begin to push my way to the front of the line but Honey grabs my elbow.

"Dat wouldn't be da smartest t'ing you ever did." She warns but I just pull away and keep walking. As I am walking towards the front everyone is either giving me dirty looks or a scared look. _Everyone is so scared of him…_When I reach the front the man who sells our papes looks like he is about to give in. Spot is just standing with his hand on his cane, treating the adult like one of us newsies.

"Listen ta me, Porker, I am gonna buy a hundred papes or I'm gonna take 'em!" Spot pounds his fist on the counter.

"Spot. Why can't you take what they are giving you?" I mediate. I am not good at the whole "talk it out" thing but I can try for both our sakes. Porker smiles and sat back, sighing. He has been controlled by kids all his life and finally someone comes to his rescue. Spot coolly turns his face towards me. Spot is very good at hiding his emotions, and I am usually very good at reading people's faces. But not Spot Conlon, he would never let me read his face clearly. And right now is no different.

"Why can't youse just mind ya own business?" He cuts through me with the ice in his voice.

"I asked you first." I retort.

"Huh…" He shakes his head, fiddling with the top of his cane. "Da bums in da back wrecked da machine. Den dey tells me dat I can't buy a hundred papes. When it was da bums fault."

"Its not their fault the machine broke. And who says they didn't try to fix it? There are at least 50 other people here who need to make a living too. So I suggest you take your 20 papes and move on." I place my hands on my hips and lift my eyebrows. He can huss and fuss all he wants but nothing beats logic. Spot doesn't seem to take it well. He has his own logic.

"What if I don't?" Spot leans against the counter and taunts me with his eyes and smirk. He wants me to say something that will get me kicked out of Brooklyn.

"I will buy my papes." I challenge. I stand up straight and block the nervous vibes coming from the large group of kids behind us. Spot just stands there staring at me, calm, cool, and collected. But I can see the screws in his head working. After about a minute, I sigh and walk up to the counter. "20 papers please." I give Porker the money and take my papes. I sling my papes over my bag and walk off towards the gate with my head held high.

"C'est ma fille!" Gent yells from the line._ Oh no…I don't want to start a rebellion._ I inwardly wince but turn and smile my flirty smile. I can feel Spot's eyes on the back of my head, but they don't feel mad. _Why isn't he furious?_

"Barbie." Spot calls me and I melt because he didn't just say my name, he sang my name. I turn and face Spot, who flicks Porker money and asks for 20 papes. Gasps come from the group and even I am shocked. _Why would he give in to me?_ Spot walks down and stops in front of me. "Youse is sellin' papes with me taday."

"Why would I wanna sell papes with you?" I cross my arms and question him. _I can never know what he will do, he is so unpredictable. _Spot just leans in and stops when his mouth is right by my ear. I freeze and my face turns tamale red. He just lingers there, and I can feel every warm breath he breathes. It is like an island breeze brushing against my skin.

"Second favor. Youse is gonna wish you stayed at da back of da line." Spot whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I close my eyes and take a deep breath regaining my composure but Spot is already walking. All eyes are on me standing there, shaking and going weak at the knees.

"What are you all staring at?" I ask more forcefully than I mean to. _That is closer than Matt ever got to me…_

"Ya comin'?" Spot yells from the gate. I look at him and my feet walk themselves to him. _Oh god…this won't be good._ I stare at Spot who is smiling at me. It is the sweetest and most genuine smile I have seen. I don't trust him and I know Wendy would be pulling my arm out of the socket trying to get me away from him. But right now…I don't care.

"Murder! Extra! Extra! Mr. Rider murdered in night!" I chant waving around my second to last paper. A man walks past me and I grab at the chance. "Excuse me sir, but I noticed that you don't have the paper yet."

"No I don't, but I don't want one." He begins to walk away but I won't give up with Spot watching me.

"But you look like a man who is very much in the_ loop_. I am just trying to help you stay on top of the news." _Gotcha._ He looks me up and down then grabs a penny out of his pocket. Throwing it at me I give him the paper. "Thank you kindly."

"Nice sell, but ya still got one left." Spot comments when I walk over to the barrel he is sitting on. It is almost noon and Spot finished selling a long time ago. I ignore him and keep trying to sell my last paper. Looking around I target a couple with a child. I stroll over holding up my paper, and begin having a coughing fit. The woman notices and I begin trying to sell with my "cough".

"Dear, are you well?" The woman asks. I look up with puppy dog eyes and shake my head.

"I have hadda cough for bout a month ma'am." I try my hand at a New York accent. It isn't hard because I am from New York but I still think it adds the whole orphan affect._ It wont sound as original as Spot's or Jacks…but it will do._

"Well here," She hands me a quarter and takes my paper. "Go get some medicine." She pats my head and walks off with her husband and child probably thinking that she is a saint. I straighten and walk back over to Spot with a smile on my face. It is hard not to, I have spent most of the day smiling. I can tell he has noticed too. I am not hard to read when I am happy.

"Da cough was a nice touch. Now dat youse is finally done, c'mon." Spot jumps down from his throne and grabs my elbow, tugging me along.

"Where are we going?" I wriggle trying to break free of his clutch. _I am not going in the harbor._

"Ta lunch. Ya gotta problem with eatin'?" He looks at me with sarcasm oozing out of his smile and eyes.

"Well I don't want to lose my appetite looking at you." I yank my arm free and walk beside him instead of behind him.

"Ouch, why didn't ya just spear me heart?" He puts his hand over his heart and feigns dying. I can't help but giggle at his facial expression. Spot catches on to this and smirks swinging his arm through mine. I stop laughing and look him dead in the eye with a curious look.

"Um, I don't think I will run away." I pull my arm free, pulling both of my arms closer to my body. _Spot…affectionate? This isn't possible._

"Ya choice." Spot shrugs and continues walking. He doesn't look at me until we reach Oliver's. We walk in and the room is crowded as usual. Spot strolls over to a table where Gent and a couple of other boys are sitting. I am about to walk over to Bubbles and Molly when someone grabs my hat.

"Hey!" Spot stares at me, holding my hat. Biting back all the nasty words I sweetly smile and ask in an almost sour tone. "Can I have my hat…please?"

"Nah…I t'ink I will hold on ta it for a while. C'mon youse is sittin' with me." He walks over to the empty seat and sits down, putting my hat next to him. _Just don't bite his head off mistaking it for a piece of meat._ Wendy's voice warns me. I walk over to the empty seat and sit. Gent greets me as usual and I nod to the other boys.

"You know some of us have things to do." I tell Spot thinking of my plan of going to the library in Manhattan today. I am hoping to find a book on witchcraft or fantasy. I want to learn how to use this amulet, if I can go somewhere, maybe I can go back.

"Yeah? Whaddya hafta do taday? What's more important den Spot Conlon?" Spot sits back putting his hands behind his head. All of the boys snicker and whisper amongst themselves.

"A lot of things. You would be surprised to know that the world doesn't revolve around Brooklyn and its King." I say flatly. At this point I don't care if he kicks me out of Brooklyn. I know Kloppman wouldn't turn me down, and neither would Jack.

"I would be careful what you say, Mon Cherie." Gent warns me. I smile at Gent and add a little wink, making him smile from ear to ear. I feel Spot fuming next to me. _If he can play with girl's emotions, I will play with his. If there are any…_I am still not sure what his motive is behind all this.

"Nah Gent, let da goil talk. She is only diggin' herself a hole." Spot cuts through the air, and I realize it is silent in the restaurant. Everyone has their eyes on what is transpiring between Spot and I. I am about to say something when Marilyn comes up to me and pulls me out of my seat.

"Who do ya think ya are? Talkin' ta Spot da way you did dis mornin' and now youse is still bad mouthin' him? He deserves ya respect." She crosses her arms and looks at me. I straighten Spots shirt that she ruffled and glare her in the eye.

"Who said this was any of your business?" I ask in my "Spot voice" (I have been working on it for a while). Marilyn looks taken aback.

"I mean, of course it's my business. I'm Spot's favorite goil." She tells me in a matter-of-fact tone. But she has the bitchy edge to it. Spot coughs and one of the boys let out a burst of laughter. I keep my eyes on Marilyn and we have a staring contest. _Now she is the one giving me lip._

"I would suggest you get over yourself. By hanging on to Spot you are turning into a crazy person. I know you have been here the longest but that doesn't give you any right to treat others the way you do. And Marilyn?" She looks like she is about to blow up. She gives me the _What?_ look and crosses her arms. "This is gonna hurt you more than me."

"What do you-" I cut her off with a solid punch to the face. She lands on the ground sprawling, gasping. I just look down at her, flex my fist then take my seat. Silence sits in the air for about a second then Spot, of all people, breaks out laughing. Everyone else follows. I get a million pats on the back and even some hugs. Marilyn just sulks out of the restaurant with her wing girls.

"Alright, alright. Sit down ya show off." Spot shoo's the other newsies away. A waiter comes up behind me and asks what I want.

"The usual please Michael." I answer. _Hot dog with Cole slaw, 50 cents._ I look around the table and notice that many of the tables around ours got closer. "Um, did the tables get closer?"

"I guess." Spot fiddles with his cane and sling shot. Out of my peripheral I see Spot taking his hat off and he runs a hand through his hair. _Oh god…he knows what he is doing. He is making it look like I am his girl…when I am not. And I just confirmed it by defending him. Dear lord…But he looks so good…Barbie! Get a hold of yourself and stop drooling! _

"Heya, uh, Barbie?" A bald newsie leans over my shoulder and asks. I break free of my trance and tear my eyes from the smirking Spot.

"Yes?"

"Can I buy ya lunch?" I have never met this boy before. I just sit back and my eyebrows furrow. He looks hurt when I give him a confused expression. _I punch a girl and get lunch?_

"Um, it is very nice of you to offer, but no thank you." I say as gently as possible. The boy sighs and slugs away silently. I turn my attention back to the table just as another boy comes up to me and asks the same question. I turn him down in the same way. Five more boys come and offer, and with each boy I get more and more frustrated. Finally my food comes and I chow down sullenly.

"Barbie." I look up mid-spoonful of cole-slaw to see Spot looking at me over his plate. "Can I buy ya lunch?" He says nonchalantly. Obviously he has been listening to the previous answers.

"Um…yeah sure." I realize what I said just as the words escaped my mouth. My spoon drops into my slaw and I sigh hating myself. _Damn…he just won another battle._ Spot leans back in his car, with his finished plate. When I finish, I bring my eyes up and see five eyes staring at me. All the boys sitting at the table are looking at me with eyebrows raised. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…" Four boys answer. Gent sits and stares at me, his eyes watch me with a curious glint.

"Nous parlons avec toi?" Gent asks me, making all everyone else including Spot look in confusion.

"Oui, mais, qu'est-ce que parlons-nous?" I keep with French so our conversation is private. Spot gives Gent a warning glance but Gent just gets up and walks outside. I get up and follow him to the door.

"Après-vous." Gents holds the door open and I walk out into the hot city air. Gent keeps walking out of sight of the restaurant. He stops in the base of an alleyway and faces me. I lean against the wall and look up at his mischievous face. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am being…stupid." I sigh looking at my feet. _Madelyn, you have to go home, why are you getting into a relationship?_ I ask myself. "Its not like I could have said no to him."

"Oui! _You_ could have. But you didn't…All I want to know is why? And where do you need to go so fast?" He inquires to my frequent glances into the street and impatient tapping of my foot.

"I did, it is over. So get off my case. God, you are pushier than the paparazzi." My eyes widen when I realize that they don't have the paparazzi in 1900. I check Gent who has a confused look but it is soon replaced by curiosity and a touch of suspicion.

"What is that?" He steps closer, inching me towards the wall. "I have never heard that word before. Ce n'est pas François."

"I know it's not French but it's a word I made up, it means reporter." He doesn't relax even a little. _This would probably be a good time to leave._ "I have places to be Gent. Bye"

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Gent runs after me, already in the street. I stop only to find the direction of the bridge. I hesitate to keep running when someone calls out my name.

"Barbie!" Spot is standing outside the door, looking quite irritated. He waves me over, but I don't move. Turning my head to the left, Gent is walking towards me. I give one last nod to Spot and don't look back all the way to Manhattan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know it has taken me a while to post the new chapter but I have been busy with school…meh. Well! I really like this chapter, and I hope you all do too! I still haven't thought of a title, but there is a poll on my profile that you can all vote on! The winner will be my title! Enjoy! (P.S: there is a random squiggle in an awkward place; my smart self couldn't delete it so just ignore it please.) : 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Disney characters (i.e. anyone you recognize from the movie).

Chap 6: Research

"What da hell happened?" Spot charges at Gent who is watching as Barbie fades out down the street. Gent doesn't even flinch as Spot shoves his shoulder demanding him to explain himself.

"What?" Gent forces his attention to Spot who is controlling his anger. Gent laughs inwardly at Spot's anger, steam is pouring out his ears while he is trying to control himself.

"Whaddya mean 'What?'? Stop lookin' like a love sick pup and answer me!" Spot shoves Gent releasing his anger just enough to frighten any passersby. Gent looks in shock at Spot. _Why does he care if I am worried about her? _Gent always hates it when Spot "claims his territory".

"I will not answer your question." He bites back. "Now if you will excuse me." Gent begins to push past in order to follow Barbie, who is quickly disappearing. He is mid stride when he is stopped by a cane.

"Ya ain't goin' now where till ya answer me question." Spot says in his authoritative tone; threatening Gent to defy him. _If anyone is goin' ta get her, its gonna be me._ Spot decides in his head.

"Fine! Then you just let her run away! Because you know what, Monsieur Conlon?" Gent bends down mocking Spots height. Spot stares at him, no longer with anger, just with nothing. His eyes show nothing making the victim feel lost. "You can't and will never change anything."

Spot watches with heated anger as his best friend and second in command storms away towards the boarding house. Underneath the anger is a twinkle of confusion and curiosity. What does he mean? Spot shakes his head and picks up Barbie's bag, which he had thrown down in the argument. Dusting off the leather, Spot flings it over his shoulder. The bag hits him high on the hips but that is only because Barbie is shorter. Laughing, Spot replays the K-O punch that Barbie landed on Marilyn's face. Barbie had proved her loyalty to Brooklyn then. Now she is official. And no one can say otherwise. _I bettah go and find heh._ Spot thinks as he begins walking towards the Bridge. Even though he was trying to control his anger in front of Gent, Spot doesn't care if he sends a few evil glares to some random person. Slowly but not entirely his anger fades away and the curiosity comes bubbling up. Spot moves anxiously over the bridge, hoping he can get to Manhattan before Barbie disappears.

Panting I cross over the imaginary boundary that leads me into Manhattan. I look up towards the unforgiving July sun and curse Spot for taking my hat. I sit on a bench heaving in and out. My breath finally regulates and I get up, stretching.

"Barbie?" I hear someone yell my name. Sweeping my gaze over the crowd I notice Mush waving. "Heya Barbie!" Mush jogs over and squeezes me to death in his normal greeting.

"Mush…can't…breathe…" I gasp in his overly-tight squeeze. Mush lets out a big OH and lets me go, allowing me to catch my breath…again.

"So whaddya doin' in Manhattan?" Mush asks sticking his hands in his pockets. The usual Mush look.

"I need to visit the library." I answer. Thinking he might know where it is I add, "Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Uhh…no. But Jack or Race might. Dey goes all over da city every day." He gestures for me to follow and we weave through the crowds of people occasionally seeing the unlucky newsies who hasn't sold all their papes. _Sucks for them…_Running I try to keep up with Mush's long stride.

We reach the center park, outside the Distribution center. I shudder and my mind flashes back to the first night I woke up on the street. _A lot has happened since then…_I put the thought away and turn my attention to the group of happy newsies hanging around the statue. Mush runs ahead and joins his buddies. I walk up and notice Race beating Snipeshooter and Bumlets in a game of poker. _This seems to be the only way I see them._

"Barbie, me love! How ya doin' on dis fine day?" Race stands up, takes his hat off and kisses my hand. He sticks his winnings in his pocket, while Bumlets and Snipes morns their losses.

"I'm fine, thanks. And yourself?" Race nods and makes a witty comment about the sore losers he is playing with. Hats pelt Race along with a few nasty words. I laugh and sigh with relief. Whenever things get tough, you can count on the Manhatteners to lighten the mood.

"Baaarbie!" Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly comes up with Mush behind him. We spit shake then he crosses his arms. "So, Mush tells meh dat ya need someone to take ya somewhere."

"Yeah, I need to go to the library. I have research to do." All the boys mutter confused whispers to each other and ask me questions with their eyes.

"Awright. I know where da library is. But foirst, I hava message from Medda, herself." Jack holds up one finger then points it at me. "Why didn't youse goes to practice taday?"

"Well…something happened and I got caught up. But I can go to night practice if she is still offering that. But I really need to go to the library." I shrug and look Jack in the eyes, raising an eyebrow. Sighing I walk into the street, back the way I had come. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Spot's silhouette. I panic and run past all the boys and into the distribution center.

"Barbie! Where ya goin'?" Some of the boys yell after me, but I run behind a large wagon holding extra papers not sold today. Panting I kneel down and try to look minuscule. _Why did he have to follow me…_I slide down onto my butt and look up to the sky.

While looking up, my hand finds the cool metal moon that rests against me. Pulling it out from my shirt I stare at it, with all its gems gleaming in the light. Tears spill over onto my cheeks and I hold my head in my hands, just trying to forget that I am here. The stress from the past week or two…I don't even know…has been exhausting. The last person I want to see is Spot Conlon because I know he will ask questions and I already have a million racing around in my head.

"Ya alright miss?" I look up sniffing to a boy in a bowler hat with a red feather. I wipe my face and stand up, inching away from the boy. I have seen him once before, and that's when he is beating up the newsies.

"Yeah, I'm fine, um…?" I spit into my hand and extended it towards him. He looks confused for a second then did the same.

"I'm Oscah Delancy, pleasure ta meet ya Miss." He winks and lifts his hat. I smile but glance over his shoulder hoping I can find an excuse to walk away.

"Barbie. I'm from Brooklyn." I lift my chin using the new found title that scares even adults. Oscar's eyes get wide and he backs up a little. "Don't worry, I won't soak ya."

"T'anks." He laughs and puts his arm up on the wall behind me. I side-step and put 2 feet between us. I glance out the gates and notice Spot arguing with Jack and some other newsies. Skittery points in my direction and I freeze. _What can I do…I need a distraction._ I look over to Oscar who is slowly inching his way towards me. _BING!_ I wait for Spot to start walking over to the distribution center and put my plan into action.

"LET ME GO! NO I DON'T WANT THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE OSCAR!" I scream and punch Oscar in the stomach. He falls down in shock but then gets up angrily. I run out into the group of boys screaming with Oscar chasing me. I look back for a second to check if he is still running. _Yes…SMACK!_ I run into a brick wall and I feel like I might have broken my nose.

"Barbie, what's da mattah?" Spot wraps his arms around my waist holding me so I cannot ignore him. I look behind me and Oscar is being held off by some newsies while I use my acting skills.

"I was just minding my own business and out of now where Oscar shows up. We talk, and I tell him I am from Brooklyn. Then he just attacks me." I look up to Spot, who is examining my face. I have tear streaks down my face, which only add to the effect. He breaks eye contract and looks at one of the newsies. The newsie nods then runs off into the fighting circle.

"Youse has some questions dat need ta be answered." Spot shifts me to one arm, still holding me with an iron grip. I try to force myself away from him as he begins walking away from the attention causing crowd. "Stop movin' youse is only makin' it worse."

"Spot Conlon let me go! Right now!" I hiss kicking out at his legs and hitting a wall. _God, how is someone his size so…hard?_ I give up for a second but I remember a soft spot on all men. I turn my evilest glare loose on Spot. "Spot, don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Spot smirks but I wipe it off his face when I kick him in his happy place. _I'm just beating people up today._ Spot's arm releases me and I dash off hoping I can get away.

Apparently not all men have that soft spot though. I turn my head and see Spot running towards me at full tilt. _What?_ I push harder but I can't lose him. I slide to a stop and Spot is only a foot away from me. I face him and prepare to dodge his charge. When Spot lunges at me I dive to the right. Unfortunately he expects that and I am down on the ground underneath Spot. He straightens my legs from kicking and straddles me.

_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him…_ I chanted in my head to keep my face from blushing any more red. We stay in this position for what seems like forever. Women and children pass by muttering to each other and shaking their heads. Spot and I don't take our eyes off each other. Spot might be stronger than me, but in wits we are equal. I stop wiggling and just lay there flat, staring at Spot with all my might.

"If I move, will ya stay?" Spot breaks the silent battle.

"Maybe."

"Gosh, ya must like me sittin' here."

"Please get off of me."

"Are ya sure ya won't move, or punch me again?"

"Scouts honor." I put my three fingers together and remember the good ol' Girl scout days. Spot liberates me and offers a hand to pull me up. Being me, I take it and he pulls me up so we are just inches apart. _I'm gonna get kicked outta Brooklyn…_

"I should kick ya out. Ya know dat right?" Spot reads my thoughts. He looks like he is mixed up, he is sad but mad as well. I feel bad. I am taken aback. I actually take a step back, hurt.

"I'm sorry but I don't really care if you kick me out. I had things to do and no one was helping me. Not you, nor Jack, nor Gent…" I huff thoroughly frustrated with this whole situation. I rock back on one hip and wait for his defining words. _YOUSE IS BANISHED!_ I can just hear him saying it with a smile on handsome face. But instead of looking angrier his face is becoming more suspicious.

"I was meanin' ta ask ya dat. What did Gent want witcha?" He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at me. He is telling me to watch what I say so that I don't get us both kicked out. _Just tell him exactly what happened…_My mom warns me. _Don't lie. _

"Well, Gent asked me if I would talk to him. I said yes. And we went outside and he just asked me why I punched Marilyn." I pause and notice a hint of amusement cross Spots face then returns to his warning glare. "And then he insinuated something and I got mad, so I left. But he wanted to know more and I didn't want to tell him. That's when I ran."

"What does dat mean? Dat I word…" He pushes more information. What is shocking though is that he seems genuinely concerned in knowing what had transpired.

"What? Insinuate? It means that he said I did something that I didn't." I explain. _Why are you lying?_ My mom scorns me. _I am not lying; I am just withholding a truth._ "Spot?"

"Hm?" He looks up from fiddling with his cane, waiting for me to finish my story.

"Did you go to school?" He doesn't look shocked at all. Spot actually smiles and laughs. I let out a little giggle because his laugh is infectious when it's genuine.

"Nah, my parents left me here in Brooklyn when I was lil'. I just started bein' a newsie. Nevah godda education. Nevah felt like it was important."

"It is. You can become a better newsie if you are educated." He shrugs and I roll my eyes. _This boy is impossible._ My brain clicks as I notice the opening to change the subject off of me and Gent."I can teach you."

"What?" This surprises him. I lift my arms up in a _Why not?_ way and smile.

" I know you heard me with those big ears of yours. I can teach you on day I don't have to work at Medda's." He punches me in the shoulder because of the ear comment then laughs.

"Why would ya wanna do dat? I ain't askin' for ya third favor."

"It isn't my third favor, it is me being nice. My mom always told me that if I should be grateful for my education. And if I ever get the chance, to help someone get an education."

"I guess you could…Fine. Wese can start tomorrow." He tilts his head back and looks down at me and smirks. "Back ta da subject of ya conversation."

"Damn…I thought you might forget."

"I nevah forget." Spot raises his eyebrows and gestures for me to continue.

"Well…Look up there!" I point to the roof top in a panic and Spot looks. In the second he is distracted I run off leaving him standing there.

"Goddammit Barbie! Get ya ass back here!" I hear Spot chasing after me. I just push my feet harder but I can't help but laugh between breaths. I am not running out of anger anymore, but for a good laugh. After all the glares and silent games, it is good to laugh once in a while. _Especially when you live in Brooklyn…_

The library isn't high-tech like the ones in my generation but it is nice. The woman behind the desk keeps giving me and Spot warning glances because when we entered Spot wouldn't stop yelling at me. After I told him that I meant it as a joke-like ten times-he finally was quiet enough for me to approach the woman without getting my head bitten off.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would help me find a book." I look at the woman sitting behind the desk. She is probably in her late 40's and is very proper. It makes me feel heavy-chested just looking at her. Spot is impatiently sighing behind me and the woman sends him disapproving looks.

"Well, it depends on what kind of book you are looking for. Do you know the title?" She stands up and grabs a book.

"Uh, I don't exactly know a book exactly. I just know what kind." I look down at her book and notice it has the word TITLES written on the side.

"Oh, so, what genre are you looking for?" She puts down the book and picks up another one with GENRES written on the side.

"Artifacts that are linked to witchcraft or old spells." Spot's breath is sucked out of him while he is standing beside me. The woman becomes a little stiffer and she gives me a quizzical look.

"And what do you need this for?" She takes off her glasses and her eyes dart between me and Spot.

"Research. I need to find out what something means." I dare her to challenge me or accuse me of doing something crazy. I feel Spot step closer and stick out his chest. Even if I made him mad all day, he still is the King of Brooklyn and he doesn't take kindly to smack talk.

"Well I think I have the perfect book for you. Follow me." The woman whisks out from behind the desk and clacks her way down the wood flooring. We are passing by many of the shelves and heading towards the back corner of the building.

Spot whistles behind me as we pass our 20th row of book shelves. I laugh and think about all the libraries we have in 2010. Most of them are 2 to 3 stories high. This is one floor but it has a lot of square feet for a building in this time. Finally the librarian stops and goes down an aisle. She stops all the way at the end, and goes down to the bottom shelf. She pulls out a book that is in a cloth bag.

"This might help you." She takes the bag off to reveal a thick leather bound book with a crescent moon shape on the front. _Like my necklace…_The book's title is Celtic Tokens used in the early twelfth century. "Is this going to help you?"

"Yes, it will thank you." I take the book from her hands. It isn't a thick book, but it is a big book. I wrap my arms around the book and hold it tight against my chest. I feel the cool metal of my own crescent moon press against me and the book. I look next to me and Spot seems to be confused. _Goils don't like books._ Is probably what he is thinking.

"Do you have a library card?" The woman breaks me from my trance. She waves a hand in front of my oblivious face.

"Uh...oh…um no I don't have a card." I have one for the 2010 Manhattan Public Library but I don't know if they have scanners now. "Can I get one?"

"Of course! Follow me." She says definitely then clicks away down the stacks again. Spot and I follow her back to her desk where she takes out a little information card and proceeds to ask me questions. "What is your whole, _real _name?"

"Madelyn Leveen." The librarian seems shocked that I would just say my name without any hesitation. Spot lets out an ignorant snort and I quickly jab him in the side. The woman lets out a little chuckle and writes down my answer.

"What is your birth date?" _oh crap…I can't say my real year, it hasn't passed yet._ I shift from side to side quickly subtracting 16 years from 1900.

"June 6, 1884." I use my real month and day because it's no use thinking of a new one.

"Alright, I believe you are all set. Here is your card," She hands me a thick piece of tan-ish paper that has all my information on it. "Just bring this when you would like to check out books and I will write it down."

"Thank you, Mrs…" I freeze realizing she didn't tell us her name. My face goes red and I glance to Spot who has diverted his attention to a set of paintings on the wall. _Wow you are a lot of help._

"Rose, please. It is a pleasure to meet you Madelyn." She holds out her hand and I take it thankful it isn't full of spit.

"Barbie, if you want. The sulky one over there is Spot." Rose laughs at Spots malice glare he sends me. Rose reminds me of Grandma Winnie, she might be old, but she is full of energy. _Grandma Winnie…_My hand drifts towards the crescent moon as it always does late at night when I can't sleep. I sniff and wipe my eyes on my shirt. If Spot sees me crying, I won't hear the end of it.

"Are ya alright?" Spot's hand rests on my shoulder and twist away with no struggle from him. I look up to Rose and remember the promise I made to Spot.

"Rose?" She looks up from the privacy she gave Spot and I. "Do you have lesson books?"

"You mean the ones teachers use? Yes, wait right here and I will get you them." She clacks off down the stacks leaving me and Spot in an awkward silence.

"Are ya sure youse is alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Let's just get your lesson books then I will go to Medda's." Spot shakes his head then tilts his head back letting out a bellow of laughter. "What?"

"Ya still don't understand, do ya?" I glare at him, demanding him to dig himself a deeper hole. "I told ya dat youse is stayin' with me for da rest of da day. Well, it's only in da afternoon. So I am goin' with ya ta Medda's." 

"Oh joy…"

_Spot Conlon, if you bang on the door one more time…_I thought as Medda tightens my corset. When we left the library I tried to lose Spot and he didn't take it nicely. Medda locked the door but Spot has spent the last 10 minutes pounding on the door. _Ugh…I hate this._ I cringe as Medda ties the end of the strings in a bow, giving it one last tug. When I started my lessons Medda was a little lenient on the whole corset thing. But since I came late to practice, I agreed to wear it as punishment.

"That boy…How you stand being in Brooklyn I will never know." Medda stands back and twirls me around to face her. The corset isn't as horrible as I had imagined. "You are lovely. Now, hands up." Medda lifts a pale yellow dress over my head and I slip my hands through the holes. Medda buttons me up and I twirl and curtsy like a lady.

"Barbie! Medda if ya don't let me in dere!" Spot screams from behind the door. I make a face and ruin the whole lady effect. Medda giggles and ignores him. I go over to the mirror and look at myself. The dress is shorter, a little longer than my knee. A red sash wraps around my waist and the neck is a sweet heart cut. The sleeves poof a little at the shoulders but tightens around my elbow. Overall, it is my favorite dress that Medda has given to me to perform in.

"Well aren't you the rose in a field of thorns? Alright let's go." I smile and follow Medda out of the door and down the stairs where Spot stands at the bottom furious. He turns at the sound of us coming and I swear I see a split second of awe coming from his eyes. Medda sees it too and stops at the bottom addressing Spot. "Well, aren't you going to let a lady pass?"

"Ya can dress up a pig, still a pig." I shove Spot and move by flipping my hair in his face. I run off onto the stage with Spot being held back by a sand bag Medda threw at him.

"Spot Conlon, hold your tongue." Medda looks on to stage at me and lets out a shrill sound. "Barbie! Where are your _shoes?_"

"It's more comfortable without them." I dance from side to side on the stage. Spot storms out from behind Medda, stopping only inches from my face. I fight off the urge to take a step back knowing it won't do any good. Ignoring the flutters in my stomach, I tilt my chin up to look him directly in the eye.

"Youse is startin' ta get on me nerves." Spot and I stand staring at each other. Finally, one of the men who work backstage comes to take Spot outside. The man puts his hand on Spots shoulder but he whips it free. "Don't touch me."

"Hey…you guys…it's alright…" _I feel terrible._ I look at Medda who has a sympathetic gleam in her eyes and her usually perfect posture is slumped. "Medda…he wasn't doin' anything that wasn't usual behavior."

"It can't be helped. Now…stop giving me that sad look, and get to your place." Medda shoos me off and then walks off towards the front door, where they took Spot.

I walk over to center stage and begin the voice exercises Medda taught me, and some of the ones from my old voice teacher. _I really hope they didn't hurt Spot…or maybe he hurt them._ I brake concentration and have a giggling fit on stage. Spot beating up the two heavy-lifters who work backstage would be a sight. I see Medda wave at me from the top of the stairs, telling me to begin rehearsal. I nod and commence the song. Medda is good about letting me choose my own songs. For my first performance I picked "I wanna hold your hand" by the Beatles. Medda was so funny when I sang the lyrics for the first time. Her face was a mixture of happiness, shock, and confusion. I told her it was another one of the songs from "back home".

"Oh please…say to me, you'll let me be your man…and please say to me…you'll let me hold your hand…" I sing proudly. When I hit a certain part I begin to dance along. I go through the motions fluidly. _Today is a good day._ I glance at my watch in a small break I have between choruses. It is almost nine o' clock. Rolling my eyes I continue on into to the song. I walk onto the section after the bridge and sing my heart out in a big long note. Raising my arms I move forward closing the song with a small bow. I lift my head up to see Medda's approval, but my eyes fall on a certain cocky, smirking boy. Smiling, I curtsy and give him a wave. _At least he isn't mad anymore._

"Bravo! You are so wonderful Barbie!" Medda comes on stage and gives me a hug. "Soon you will be ready for your first big performance."

"Thanks Medda." Medda pats me on the back then walks off stage. I can hear her backstage boasting about how big of a shin-dig she is going to throw. I shake my head and laugh quietly at Medda's enthusiasm. I look up to where Spot is standing and he is not there anymore. I do a quick sweep of the theater and scratch my head. _Where did he go?_ I decide to walk up the stairs toward the main entrance. While walking I look from side to side hoping to see him in one of the seats. _Nowhere…_

When I reach the main lobby, with its big chandelier and grand staircase, Spot is standing at the door watching the streets. I cross the big carpeted foyer and stand next to him. I am about to ask what is so important to stare at but Spot holds up a finger to silence me. His finger moves to pointing outside and I shift my attention as well. Outside there is a small group of tough-looking boys standing on the curb in front of the theater. They don't look like they are causing any trouble but they look like they want some.

"Spot…who are they?" I know Spot wouldn't bother himself with some strange boys he didn't know. I know he knows them and I want to know the who, what, where, and why. Spot just looks at me through his peripherals then goes back to watching the boys.

"Dey is justa bunch of bums. Lookin' for trouble." _Yeah like I am going to believe that…_

"Yeah, are you sure?" Spot turns his whole head to me and looks at me with a flat stare.

"Pretty sure."

"Lying isn't like you." I challenge.

"I'm not lyin'."

"Really? Coz from what I have learned in Brooklyn is that you don't take interest unless it is beneficial to you." Spot surprises me by becoming extremely serious. I take a step back and cringe inwardly. Spot rotates his whole body to face me directly. He sweeps his hand up from at his side and I brace for a slap or punch. But his hand lands softly on my cheek and he rests it there. I open my mouth to protest but his thumb brushes over my lips. All my witty comments get stuck in my throat and stay there. Spot steps closer until there is only an inch between us. My hand unfreezes and reaches back to see if I can back up, but I meet a wall. _What is he doing? Where can I go…is he about to kiss me…dear lord, no this cannot happen! I have to go home…_In a moment of panic I close my eyes and shake my head. When I open my eyes Spot's hand is still on my cheek but he has moved back. I think I frightened him because his anger isn't gone but it looks redirected. He looks mad at himself. Spot lets his hand fall back to his side and I almost collapse against the door.

"Barbie…"

"I need air." I open the door and walk out into the cool night air. I don't want to hear his explanation. I have heard it a million times from boys. _You hand something on your cheek _or _Your skin is really soft, what is your moisturizer?_ I know Spot knew what he was doing. I shake my head and lean against a pole, trying to clear my mind. _I don't know what to do…_

I don't know how long I have been sitting outside. But it must have been a while because goose bumps are running up and down my arms. _I better go inside…_I stand up using the wall for leverage. As soon as I stand up I get queasy and I almost fall but someone grabs my shoulder and holds me up until I can see straight. When I come to my senses and my vision clears I look over to thank the person who has been holding me up. I turn but flinch away when I see that one of the boys from the little group is smiling at me.

"Um…thank you." I inch back towards the door cautiously. The boy's friends form a loose semi-circle around me

"No problem, Miss. Ya looked sad, so I thought I would lend a helpin' hand." He extends his hand, and then as if he remembered his manners, he quickly exchanges the handshake for a bow. "Dey calls meh Lucky. Fer good reasons Miss." He winks and all the guys chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you, but I have to get back to my rehearsal. Bye." I turn to the door and walk at a brisk but not running pace. Spot isn't standing there anymore and my heartbeat speeds up a little. _At least if he was here we would have a good chance of beating these guys…_One of the bigger dudes blocks the door and crosses his arms. I back up and look around the circle, which has now enclosed me.

"She don't look dat tough. Johnny said she was real strong." The big guy laughs and bends over teasing me. "Aww, she's kinda cute. No wonda Conlon wants heh."

"Don't touch me and don't talk about Spot." They all make fake scared noises and elbow each other, almost rolling on the ground laughing. _I am so glad they take the name Brooklyn seriously…_I sigh and decide that in their moment of hysteria I will push past them. I march forward and try to squeeze through a little gap. The big dude recovers and grabs me around my waist, sweeping me into a tight grip.

"Heya boys! Look at what I caught!" I squirm and lash out only hitting tree trunks for legs. All the boys laugh while I try to break free. I feel so pathetic; I used to be able to get out of situations like this. The big guy starts unbuttoning my dress and I let my anger from the past day loose. In one final attempt I ram my head back into the guy's nose. Squealing the grip around me releases me and I fall to the ground scrambling. I jump to my feet and the guy is running at me with blood water-falling out of his nose. I back up into the center of the constantly shrinking circle and get into a fighting position.

Out of the blue, right as I feel the dark abyss closing in (_not really…_) a flash tackles the guy in front of me. All of the other dudes turn in the direction of their fallen comrade only to see Spot Conlon beating the shit out of him. _Thank god!_ I am turning to attack the other guys but when I turn to face them, they are all retreating. Spot is standing right behind me and he has blood on his knuckles. The motionless body of the guy who was harassing me lays mangled, away from the bulk of us.

"Who do ya t'ink ya are? No one messes with Brooklyn and gets away with it." He turns to the boy called Lucky and gives him a venom glare. "Youse should know it da best Lucky. Especially afta what happened last time between Harlem and Brooklyn."

"Yeah…I remember. But do youse remember da promise Harlem made to Brooklyn." I can tell Lucky isn't high on the ladder because he is shaking at the knees talking to Spot.

"So ya leadah sent ya to bully dis goil." Spot steps out in front of me. I want to yell at him but I know right now is probably a good time to keep my pride to myself. I stand behind Spot and send daggers into each of the boy's eyes.

"Aw, ain't dat cute? Conlon is defendin' his goil." I blush slightly and that sends all the boys laughing. This of course makes me blush harder, but now I am mad.

"Fuck you…" I spit out at his feet. Spot smirks and grips the top of his cane. I step out to the side. "What makes you think I need protection?" I forget all my Karate techniques and pounce on Lucky. All my anger floods to my hands and I pummel his face and chest with punches. Lucky fights for a few minutes but I feel Spot grab my waist and pull me off. I squirm and strike out. I am only focused on one thing: the jackasses in front of me. In my blind rage my elbow gets loose and I hit Spot in the face.

"Ah! Barbie. Stop!" Spot turns me around to face him and I stop fighting. He has one arm around my waist holding me up off the ground, and another arm around my hands, holding them to his chest. "Barbie da cowards ran. Stop fighting."

"What…" I shake away the fog and focus on Spot. My anger fades away and my cheeks boil up to a hot red. Spot has blood all over his face and hands. "Sorry. I just got so mad. I didn't mean to hit you. Is your nose okay?"

"I'm fine, but youse needs ta get inside and drink some watah." Spot changes my position. He swoops me up fully into his arms. I look at my dress-keeping my faced from going anymore red- and realize that I have blood all over my hands and dress. I am shaking from the thought of almost killing a man.

"Is that guy okay?" I look up to meets Spot grim stare, but instead I meet a gaze full of concern, and worry. Spot looks like he has aged 20 years in the span of 10 minutes. "What is wrong?"

"He is fine. But Barbie, I swear if ya do somet'ing stupid like dat again…I'll put ya in a box and nevah let ya out." Spot opens the door and sits me down on the stairs in the lobby. I shrink into a little ball, cradling my aching fists. "Here lemme help." Spot sits down and takes my hand. I cringe at him flattening my fingers out. He becomes gentler and begins to message my hands. I relax and let him settle my muscles. When he is done with one hand, he takes my other and begins again.

"Thanks. I guess I just went wild." I let out a weak laugh but fall silent again when Spot hardens his expression. When he finishes, Spot sits back and rubs his temples in frustration. _I just want this to be over…I can't stand it being awkward._

"Barbie, will ya do something for me?" I look up hopefully at the chance to redeem my dignity.

"Of course."

"Don't ever leave," He stands up and looks down at me. "Coz da wouldn't be beneficial to me."

Spot turns and walks back into the theater leaving me to interpret anyway I want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** So I guess everyone has noticed that I changed the title! Thank you for everyone who voted and submitted titles. :3 So I hope everyone looooveeess this chapter. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the movie.

Chap. 7: Romeo and Juliet

_Do I have to get up?_ I ask myself lying in bed staring at the rising sun. I dread the thought of leaving my bed. After last night I just want to curl up in a ball and forget Spot Conlon and Brooklyn. And it doesn't help that now everyone is suspicious of me and Spot. Honey and Bubbles swarmed me with questions as soon as I walked through the door last night. I kept my cool-as best I could-and used Medda as our late note. Spot, on the other hand, went straight up stairs the instant the front door opened, no questions, and no explanations. I was glad, I really didn't and don't want to talk to him. The whole way back, he walked 2 feet in front of me. I knew he was probably really hurt, emotionally. But he won't let me see it. I felt so bad. When he walked away and I didn't go after him, I just couldn't let him see my face. The only words spoken between us were when I asked for my hat (to shield my face); which he promptly threw over his shoulder at me.

After I pushed Honey and Bubbles off of me, my conscience told me that I should thank him for saving me, again. So, once everyone had fallen asleep, I tip-toed out of the girls room and stood on the outside of the boy's door. While I stood there, preparing to knock, I heard something. So I let my hand float above the door. There were voices talking on the other side, and I have always been an eavesdropper.

_"I saw ya Gent. Why didn't you do somet'ing? She coulda been hurt or worse."_ Spot's voice reached me outside the door. He was interrogating Gent with restrained anger and he was piling on the disappointment.

_"Maybe I don't care about _that_ little girl anymore."_ He spat out he words. I inwardly cringed. I always thought Gent was like a brother to me. I heard shuffling and someone groan. _"So this is how you feel?"_

_"Don't ya talk about her like dat Gent."_ I regretfully let out a gasp and my hand slipped falling into the door and I found myself staring at a defiant Gent in the clutches of a fuming Spot. _"Barbie…_" Gent looked at me with a pleading help in his eyes. Spot noticed my concern and he let Gent go, moving towards me at a cautious pace. I position my eyes at a downward focus and told Spot thank you before I dart out of the door and into the girl's room. Spot stood in the doorway, his hand outstretched. _"Wait! Barbie!"_

"Barbie! Wake up, sleepin' beauty!" Bubbles jumps down from the top bunk, bringing me back to reality. My whole body sighs. I have recalled the events of last night at least twenty times. I am trying to find the loop-hole where I will wake up in my bed at home. After about a minute, I sadly swing my legs out of my bed. "How did ya sleep?"

"Meh…I really don't want to talk about it Bubbles." I rub my eyes and walk to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face and dunk my head in the bucket of water. I hope the cold water will wake me up. _Swoosh, swoosh,_ I let my head get soaking wet then take it out. I grab a towel and squeeze extra water out then rub my scalp to get my hair semi-dry. I look into the mirror, and my depression intensifies. My hair grows like a weed and when it was once at mid-neck, it is now resting on my shoulders. I plow my fingers through the wild mess, making it look reasonable.

"Hey we are goin'! Ya want us ta wait?" Molly calls from the door.

"Nah, its fine. I will meet you guys there." I walk out of the bathroom. I only have my pants and tank-top on, so "I have to get dressed." The girls wave and leave me in the room alone. I shuffle over to my bed and pick up Spot's shirt. _I guess I should give this back to him...But I don't have another shirt._ I slip the shirt over my head and my hat. I take my belt and tighten my pants around my hips. I grab my bag and the book I borrowed yesterday. When I am not performing I intend to be reading. Out in the hallway I close the door and shuffle to the top of the stairs, still half asleep._ Looks like the water didn't work…_Halfway down I observe Gent standing at the front desk talking to Ms. Flora. She is laughing and he is using his dreamy smile _Probably to get something_…I duck my head and walk past silently hoping he doesn't notice me.

"Bon Matin Barbie." Gent calls still leaning on the front desk. He has a devilish look on his face, making him look very bad-boy. The boy I used to trust isn't there anymore. I nod and walk out the door into the morning heat. I stand outside for a good minute leaning against the wall. I have been really queasy lately and I don't know why. I told Medda yesterday, and she said it was just dehydration. I glance down at my watch, trying to discern the date. The little square that tells me the date is broken. It can tell the time, but the date is stuck on July first. I have tried to keep a hold of the date in my head but it keeps slipping out of reach. It seems that my mind doesn't want me to remember. _I guess I will be able to tell on the newspaper. It seems like months but I know it has only been a matter of weeks._

I enter the distribution center and join the back of the line. The loud group of newsies goes quiet as I stand there waiting to buy my papes. Whispering kicks up around me and eyes dart to me then back to the person whom they are talking to._ Why do teenagers have to be so immature?_ It feels like high school. No one knows the real story, only bits and pieces. I shove my hat lower on my head and just ignore everyone. When I reach Porker he gives me a friendly smile.

"Mornin' Miss." I return his happiness, grateful that _someone_ is happy to see me. I slide money onto the counter and ask for 50 papes. Porker pushes the money back and calls for the 50 papes. I start to object but he just puts his hand up. "Ya saved me yesterday miss, I owe ya."

"Thank you, Porker." I take my papes and walk down the steps and out of the gate with a smile on my face. I adjust my papes so they are slung on my bag and I take one out to examine the headline. The headline isn't amazing but it isn't the words that catch my eye, it is the picture. In the picture is a family of four: A mother, and three sons. The mother is pregnant but an amulet around her neck grabs my eye. Around her neck there is a crescent moon with gems decorating it. My hand falls to the copy around my neck. _That's Grandma Winnie's necklace…But what do they have it for?...Maybe…_ Someone calling my name steals me from my thoughts. I make a mental note to save a paper, and look up to see the thief. Spot strolling towards me, and I panic. Against my own will I stand still letting Spot approach me. He has only a few papes left in his hand and he looks worn.

"Barbie, I wanna talk ta ya 'bout last night and what ya heard." I get mad at his easiness. How can he be so cool after he almost kissed me, saved my life, then defended me against Gent? My cheeks go red and I cross my arms trying to keep myself from slapping him.

"I didn't hear anything. Even if I did, I don't want to talk to you." I turn on my heel, flipping my hair. I march down the street yelling the headline at the top of my lungs. I hope my yelling helps drown out my thoughts. Right now I don't even want to know the name Spot Conlon.

I took me about an hour and a half to sell all my papes, minus one. I stick the one in my bag next to the book. I walk towards Oliver's to tell Honey something. When I enter the cool, noisy restaurant I find Honey, keeping my head down as I walk to her. When I reach the table I don't sit down but I lean in, resting my elbows on the table.

"Hey I can't stay but I need to tell you something." Honey nods and motions for me to continue. I lean in closer and bring my voice down so just we can hear. "If Spot comes, please just pretend you don't know where I am. I don't need him following me to Manhattan."

"Alright…anything else?" Honey gives me a suspicious look but shrugs and raises her eyebrows in her listening face. I really just want to break down and tell her everything, right here. But I control my emotions, and plan to tell her another time.

"If you see Gent, it is the same thing." Honey nods and I say thank you. I walk away from the table and towards the door. I open the door and almost run into Marilyn. I can't contain a burst of laughter at seeing her shiner. She glares at me and flicks her hair stomping away. I let the door slam behind her and put my cap on, walking out into the sunlight. I cross the street directing myself towards Manhattan.

_Damn…why does it hafta be so hot?_ Spot thinks to himself as he crosses the street towards Oliver's. Everything today has been bothering him: the heat, the people…especially one person. Spot just can't get Barbie out of his head. The way she acted last night and then the way she was acting today. But Spot understands why she acted the way she did last night. He can't believe he did that, and Barbie obviously doesn't like him. She shook his hand away. He wants to just talk to her, but she won't listen. He rubs his temples trying to relax his mile-a-minute thoughts. As he walks into Oliver's he takes his hat off and is greeted by a wave of "hellos".

"Hey…" Spot greets the newsies out of habit. He finds his usual seat next to all his close buddies in a daze. Spots mind is off wondering where Barbie is. Usually all the newsies are here by noon. It's about 12:30. Spot sweeps his eyes through the group of newsies. He perks up when Spot's eyes land on Honey sitting at a table across the room.

Spot excuses himself from the table and shrugs off the awkward glances from his companions. Spot casually weaves through the tables closing in on Honey who is chatting with the other girl newsies. Out of all of the girls, he trusts Honey the most. Ever since he met her, they have been like siblings to each other. He knows all of her little tricks, and she knows his. He stops next to Honey and she looks up, stopping the conversation.

"I need ta talk ta ya." Spot uses a tone implying that it needs to be done alone. Honey apologizes and pushes her chair back from the table. She stands and follows Spot out of the door and into the busy street.

"What do ya need ta talk 'bout?" Honey leans against the wall, knowing what is coming. Spot looks at her, his eyes squinting in the summer sun. He looks older, since he came back last night Honey observes. Not in his face, but in his body language and his eyes.

"I am assumin' she didn't tell ya?" Spot sticks his hand in his pockets and looks at Honey's amused face. "What are ya laughin' at?"

"Ya are so stupid, Spot Conlon." He gives her an angry and curious look. "She didn't tell me anything, but I don't need to be told to know what happened."

"Everything went down da toilet. I need ta fix it, and I know you know where she is." Spot begins his persuading. "Where is she? I know ya want me to fix it as much as I do."

"She went to Manhattan. Gonna be at Medda's for a while." Honey tells Spot, ignoring Barbie's previous request. Spot is right; Honey wants Barbie to fix things with Spot as much as he does. She remembers Spot telling her about Barbie after three days of her being here. He was so intrigued with her and how forward her opinions are. He looks truly happy when he speaks about her to Honey. She always thinks it is cheesy when Spot says that, but it is true.

"T'anks. We won't be late." Spot turns and begins to walk away when Honey reaches out to grab his arm. She has her wishful gleam in her eye. "What?"

"Fix this, quick. Coz if ya don't…Barbie is probably more stubborn than youse." Spot laughs and reassures Honey before she relinquishes his arm and Spot walks off into the street. Spot puts his cap on and takes his cane out and strolls down the street towards Manhattan. _Time ta turn on da Conlon charm…_Spot smiles and continues down the street with a newly energized pace.

"Can I go now Medda?" I ask struggling with a box she is making me move. Medda doesn't believe in child labor, but she does enforce the rule that everyone will do their fair share in her theater. All day today I have been moving things from one area of the stage to another. I have also done all this in a corset.

"Mmm…you have worked hard. Without a large amount of complaining." Medda addresses me from her Balcony perch. She has been conducting me for the whole day. At one point I asked her why she isn't doing anything. She swiftly smacked me upside the head and told me that she did all this and more when she was an apprentice. I haven't asked any questions since, my head is still throbbing.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Medda! I will wear the corset back to the boarding house and while I am selling papes tomorrow." Medda stands there pondering if the corset is enough compensation for letting me go early. She smiles and flicks her conductor's wand.

"Go on! You did a wonderful job today. Keep the corset on though." I drop the box and run off to grab my bag and my cap. I pop back out on stage and give one final good-bye to Medda before running up the stairs, and into the lobby.

_I think the corset agreement is a bad idea_. My mind mocks me. I reach the lobby and almost die of suffocation. The corset is on underneath my shirt and shorts, but that doesn't make it more comfortable. _God…I am glad I was born in the 20__th__ century._ I say good bye to all the workers and leave the building into the cool night air. I walk out under the awning but stop when I see someone move out of my peripheral.

"Who's there?" I turn my back to the street and search the area and my heart sinks. All my problems come crashing back into me as I watch Spot Conlon walk towards me. "Listen, if you wanna talk. Can we do it tomorrow? I need a day."

"No, we are doing it now Barbie." He stops me from walking off into the street by grabbing my shoulders and putting himself between me and the street. I look up into his determined eyes. I take a step back and cross my arms. _Might as well listen…_

"What is it?" I sigh, exhausted. "Do you wanna know why I don't want to talk to you? Well I will tell you."

"Please do." Spot relaxes, smirking at my frustration.

"I want to know what happened last night. Not the fight but when you almost…" I suck up my courage and shove down my pride. "Kissed me. What does that mean? That you maybe like me, that you are too shy to do anything about your feelings? Because I know you Spot, and the last thing you are is shy."

"Well dat is what I wanna clear up right now." Spot takes a step closer and takes off his hat. "I have ya third favor. But dis one is optional."

"Okay? So I can choose if I do this or not?" This boy is getting on my nerves. He needs to make up his mind.

"Yeah." Spot's smirk won't go away.

"I can deal with this." I let my arms fall to my side and I stick my chin up waiting for his favor.

"Kiss me." I freeze and look up at him. Spot is completely serious. _I don't understand…_Not realizing that I spoke my thoughts out loud, Spot answers. "Youse can make da decision on where we go."

I stand contemplating for a few seconds. Spot shifts from foot to foot. I don't want to take a long time but my mind is going at a twice the speed of sound. _Do I like Spot that much?...But every time I look at him, I get goosebumps._ I can tell he is getting nervous and impatient. If I don't make a decision soon, he will make one for me. I smile and take my cap off. I lift my chin to meets Spot's dark stormy eyes. Wendy's voice speaks up finally in the back of my head. _DO IT! Or regret you never did!_ Don't worry Wendy.

I step closer to Spot, standing up on my tip-toes and let my lips find his. I lean against his sturdy form and stay there. All of my questions and worries from the previous weeks melt away. All I feel is the warmth from Spot's chest. I begin to pull away, feeling embarrassed when Spot doesn't kiss back. I feel him smile against my lips and I am stopped. Spot wraps one arm around my waist and one up into my hair, holding me somewhat protectively. I'm glad he does this because I can feel my knees going weaker with every passing second.

Spot is the first one to pull away and I have to lean on him, for fear of falling. He chuckles and I can feel the warmth of his breath against my ear. I tear my head away and tilt my head up and place my chin on his chest.

"I knew youse would come around." He kisses me gently on my forehead. _I feel like I am floating…or in a really cheesy chick flick._ "What?" Spot responds to my little giggle at my own joke.

"Nothing…" I reach up and kiss him gently on the lips. But he takes my breath away, kidnapping me into another deep kiss. I force myself to regain reasonable thinking and I pull away from a reluctant Spot. "We have to go back to the boarding house."

"Nah…it's a warm night." Spot places his hands on my hips and pulls me in closer. I put my cap on Spots head and steal his hat from his back pocket. I stroll away into the street with Spot's cap on my head. "So dis is how its gonna be?" He follows me out into the street and grabs my hand. I blush and move my arm so it is wrapped around his arm. We walk arm in arm until we are halfway across the bridge. I decide to break the silence that we have been soaking in.

"So…I guess I am really your, goil, now." I elbow him in the ribs. I guess he has always been right with the whole "Spot Conlon get's what he wants" thing. Spot smirks and looks out over the bay.

"Ya, youse is ma goil. And if ya try and deny it I'm gonna kiss ya right in front of everyone. I don't t'ink ya will be able to deny when you are kissin' me back." I unwind my arm from his and give him a firm punch in the shoulder. He quickly retorts by grabbing my bag and striding off a head of me. _This isn't fair, one of his strides are two of mine._ I giggle and just keep walking at my leisure pace. I stretch my arms up to the sky and yawn. I realize that I am extremely tired from lifting boxes all day. Up until now I have kind of been floating. _Well, just a few more minutes and I will be in my bed._ I gaze up at the stars and find the Big Dipper. My mind automatically goes back to the future where my whole life is probably waiting for me. I promised Wendy and my mom that I wouldn't get into a relationship, but I can't help it with Spot. I let my gaze fall on the back of Spots head. _I think this is what they would want…I know it is what Grandma Winnie wants. _I yawn again and follow Spot as much as I can while being half asleep.

"C'mon Barbie goil…" I can feel Spot wraps his arms around me and my feet are off the ground. At first the shock wakes me up immediately but then I become completely comfortable in Spots arms. My eyes droop and I lay my head on Spot's shoulder. Everything is blank up until Spot whispers gently to himself. I can't quite make out what he is saying but it sounds like he is cursing to himself. I roll my head over and the last thing I see before drifting off into sleep again is Gent standing in the boarding house doorway, looking positively furious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Beef stew and our ABC's 

_What time is it?_ I roll over onto the drool spot that formed on my pillow overnight. _Yuck! _I sit up swiftly but I hold my head because nausea overwhelms me from the quick change. I look around the room and at first it looks like everyone is still asleep. _Something seems…off._ I rub my eyes and examine the room again. I jump out of the bed and almost land on a sleeping Spot. I slap his head and he wakes up with a loud curse.

"What do ya t'ink youse is doin'?" He sits up on his knees and rubs the back of his head. His mad expression changes into a smirk because my face is bright red.

"The guy's room!" I whisper as loud as I can. I don't need people waking up and having nasty thoughts. "You couldn't have dropped me in my bed? Why did you leave me in here?"

"I was worried." Spot doesn't even bother whispering. I hear shuffles coming from the other bunks. _He is doing this on purpose._

"Oh, about waking up the other girls? They could sleep through a war." I throw my hands up in the air and sigh. "Well I don't care anyway…I'm going to my room." I stand up and help Spot up too.

"Well you might wanna get dressed first." Spot looks me up and down smirking.

"What?" I look down and scream in my head. I am only in my corset and shorts. I really wouldn't care about the corset but right now that my boobs are practically visible. "Goddamn it Spot!" I shove him back and search around for my shirt. It takes me three seconds to realize that I probably just woke up the whole room screaming like I did. _Why me?_ I mentally punch myself in the head as I hear mumbles and groans coming from all the bunks. I move faster to find my shirt. I kneel on the bed and look on the other side. _Gotcha._ My shirt is sitting in a rumbled pile on the ground.

"Don't yell at me, ya took it off ya-self." Spot crosses his arms and leans against the bunk. Some boys have gotten up out of their beds and have wondered over to see our lover's quarrel. "Ya might wanna move a little quicker den dat."

"Ya think? See you later." I pick up my shirt and cover the front of my chest and gather up my shoes. I glare at the small group of boys who are watching and nod to Spot. Spot tips his head and opens the door making an extravagant bow. _He is just soaking all this up…_I smile curtly and walk across the hall to my room. I pause on the handle, my brain lighting up. I turn to the cracked door that Spot is about to shut. "Spot!"

"Huh?" Spot turns his attention towards me through the sliver of open door. I flip my hair and wink at him. Shock and confusion is printed all over his face like yesterdays paper.

"Thanks for the great night." I turn and walk into my room, smiling like there is no tomorrow. I press my ear against the closed door and listen to Spot rapidly explaining that nothing happened to the gossiping boys. _That's what you get…_

"What are youse so happy 'bout?" Honey comes out of the bathroom drying her face. She has a Mona-Lisa smile on. _What does she know?_ She walks over and examines my ruffled appearance.

"Well…C'mon." I grab her wrist and lead her to a corner in the room. She looks at me with a curious shine. I lower my voice to a whisper and she leans in raising her eyebrows. "Spot and I kissed last night…and the night before that, he almost kissed me. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I needed to think it through. But now I guess we are a couple."

I am forced to squeal when Honey attacks me with a hug and a million whispered congrats. She seems happier than me. My smile broadens and I blush out of habit. "I knew Spot would figure it all out." As soon as she says that Honey clamps her hand over her mouth in a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression.

"What? Did you know Spot liked me all along?" I poke her a couple of times to get her to give me an answer. She finally gives in and steps back, bringing her hands up in a _wait_ motion, preparing for her speech.

"When ya first came here, Spot knew youse was someone special. Him and I have always been like siblin's, so, naturally he came ta me and told me 'bout ya." She shrugs and I gesture for her to keep talking before the other girls wake up. "Well he said he felt different 'bout ya dan he did 'bout da odda goils."

"So from the moment I met him, Spot has liked me?"

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell me about it then?"

"Coz it wasn't me whose responsibility it is ta tell ya. Spot was real worried when ya two didn't kiss two nights ago. I told him dat he needed to fix it quick coz ya hold grudges." She raises one eyebrow and makes a _You know it too_ look. I give her a lop-sided smile and shrug, responding with a _Yeah I know I am perfect _look.

"Well I guess you are happy now that everything is resolved. But I still might kill him." She slaps me and I begin the quietest laughing fit I have ever had. After our abdomens stop hurting and we gain self control, we walk over to our beds. We reach our bunks just as Ms. Flora comes in yelling for us to wake up.

"Wake up ladies! Oh, well aren't we peppy this morning." Ms. Flora comments on Honeys and my wide ear-to-ear grins. "Get dressed. You have got a long day ahead of you."

A moan comes from every bunk as girls roll out of their bed, and throw shoes at the door. Ms. Flora lets out a loud, British laugh as she shuts the door on her assailants. I walk over to my bunk and pull my shirt over my head. I have decided that it is my shirt now. Spot can have it back on a later date. I comb wet hands through my hair and grab my bag, heading for the door. Right as I reach for the doorknob, someone puts their hand on it and slams the door shut from its cracked state. I look down at a grimacing Marilyn.

"Yes?" I sigh out the word and lean back on one hip. I really am not in the mood to talk to Marilyn right now. _Especially since I just became Spots girl_.

"I wanna know what happened last night _and _the one before dat." She narrows her eyes on mine and leans on the door, crossing her arms. _God give me strength…_

"I went out to Manhattan and spent both evenings with Spot. He followed me there last night and we kissed. What are you gonna do about it?" I raise one eyebrow and dare her to challenge me in some way. I am itching to punch her again.

"Is that all?" She asks innocently. Then she smirks and leans in bringing her voice down. "I have gone farther with him." I am about to smack her when the door is shoved open to reveal a cleaned up Spot.

"Good mornin' me lady." Spot tips his hated head towards me and sends Marilyn his superior glare. Marilyn flips her hair and literally slugs away sending me an evil look before she goes to talk to her groupies. I shake my shoulders and send the visions of me torturing Marilyn away. I turn back to Spot and make an over-exaggerated happy expression. Spot laughs and I can't help but let out a little giggle.

"Thank you…I was about to soak her." Honey walks up next to me and throws an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, so I was about to kill Marilyn."

"Who isn't?" I snort and break down laughing along with Honey. Spot just rolls his eyes at us with an amused smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Honey and I control ourselves, breathing heavily, and follow Spot out into the hallway.

"I don't think I have laughed that hard since I arrived here." I still have a smile from ear to ear as we walk down the stairs and into the morning sun. Honey and I walk side by side enjoying the newly found openness between us. It's comforting to have someone like Wendy here for me, but I still wish Wendy were here. We know everything about each other, so I know she is worried sick and furious at me right now. I grow silent thinking about a way I can bring her here, or go back. Honey notices my pondering silence.

"Ya okay?" She asks me as we walk in the streets. Honey bends down to meet my eyes, which are currently focusing on the ground where my feet take me to the distribution center. She grabs me and shakes me by the shoulders. I lift my gaze and acknowledge her prying.

"I am fine. I just…miss home, and my friends." I blink back tears that threaten to trickle down my cheeks. Honey surprises me by wrapping her arm around my shoulders in a motherly gesture.

"Maybe dere is something in dat book ya got." I look up, furrowing my eyebrows at her. _What book…?_ I let out an OH loud enough for everyone give me strange looks as they walk by and look at me with my mouth in a large O. Honey laughs and I clamp my mouth shut and hunch my shoulders. Honey laughs hysterically at my sour glare I give her.

I roll my shoulders back along with my eyes and remember my book that I got on spells. _Maybe…_I make a mental note to read it later. I don't have Medda today, but I am also helping Spot with his lessons. Inwardly, I sigh and regret promising him I would teach him. _Someone has to do it though._ I enter the line to buy my papes. Honey gets to cut in line, superiority and stuff like that. She waits for me at the front gates. We decided to sell papes together.

As we are walking shouting out the headlines, a movement catches my peripheral. I turn my head, ceasing my chant, but find no one is there. _Strange…_I continue on trying to sell my papes. After about 15 minutes I see the shape again. This time I turn my whole body to face a very casual Gent.

"Hello Barbie. How are you?" Gent is leaning against a lamp post. I narrow my eyes, recalling last night when Spot and I came back to him, furious. He looks the same except for one change.

"You cut your hair?" I question him. Gent just laughs his normal, melodic laugh and rubs the back of his head where a ponytail used to be.

"Yes, I thought it was time for a change." He forces a smile. Then a dark shadow crosses his face and he adds, "it seems I feel that a lot of things need changing nowadays."

"Like what?" I take a step closer, eager to know why Gent of all people is philosophical all of a sudden.

"Eh, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He pats the top of my head. I slap away his hand, I am not a child. Speaking out loud unintentionally again, Gent laughs and pinches my cheek. "You are sweet and innocent like one."

I pull my cheek away, rubbing the red pinch mark. Then I turn on my heel and walk towards Honey who is trying to sell her last paper. Gent grabs me elbow and turns me half way towards him. I struggle but he presses on, leaning down to my ear.

"A lot of things will be changing soon. All of them for the better." Gent straightens and melts back into the crowd, leaving me fuming but also curious. _What? _Honey comes up and waves her hand in front of my face. I blink and shut all of my questions away. _Whatever it is…I can ask him later. _

"Ya have to sell ya last papes." Honey ignores the confrontation with Gent. I look down into my hands and see the last three papes I have left. In a quick decision I drop the papes on the nearest bench and walk away. "That's new. Hey are ya sure ya are okay?"

"I don't feel good." I squint my eyes, walking slowly with my new found lightheadedness. Honey puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me through the crowds towards Oliver's. She keeps telling me that I just need some food in my system. I nod only half way paying attention.

We walk into Oliver's and I cringe with the sudden burst of noise. _God, why are teenagers so loud?_ I let Honey lead me with my head down and eyes shut. When Honey suddenly stops I let my eyes open a peek to question her motionlessness.

"…sit with me. Da two of ya." His voice breaks through the noise. I look up to see Spot with hidden concern on his face. His smoky eyes are burning with questions. I flick my eyes to the direction of Gent, who is lounging, poised in the corner. Silent acknowledgment flashes through his eyes. Another, stronger arm wraps around my waist and I feel Honey relinquish me. I lean onto Spot's supportive frame. He leads me half walking to a table, where he sits me down carefully into the chair between himself and Honey.

"Just water…" I moan putting my head on the table. Everyone lets out a small snickers but Spot quiets them all with his glass hitting the table. Honey pats my heading silently and I see her mouth moving while she talks to the waiter.

"Beef stew? Yeah, I think she is hungry." I lift my head to protest because beef stew was pricey here but my head feels like it weighs a ton. _Grumble,Grumble._ My stomach screams out at the thought of hot, juicy beef and vegetables filling it. The waiter walks away and I close my eyes and thump my head on the table. "Yeah, he walked right up ta her…" I concentrate hard trying to hear Honeys quiet voice.

"What did he say?" I hear his chair creak as Spot shifts. Honey puts her arm on top of my back leaning closer to Spot so that I am not able to hear their conversation. _Umpf…_I flatten under Honeys and Spots weight.

"I can…tell you." I practically squeak out because of the lack of air with my face pressed against a table. Spot and Honey mumble to each other before releasing the pressure off of my back. I sit up and stretch. _Crack! Ouch…that's hurts._

I turn to Honey then Spot and give them each vaguely malevolent looks. Spot chuckles to himself and Honey finds new interest in her food. The waiter places a large bowl of hearty beef stew in front of me. My mouth is drooling as the waiter places down my spoon. I snatch it up from the table and dig into my soup, burning the inside of my mouth on the first spoonful.

"Hungry?" One of the boys across the table makes joke at my not-so-girlish eating. I just ignore him, not even looking up. _I know that voice…_My hunger overcomes my curiosity until, "Damn Spot ya goil has an appetite on her."

I throw my head up furious at the title of "Spot's goil". I am his girlfriend, I am not his property. I glare at the whole table searching for the moron who just placed himself on death row. All the way around the table on the other side of Spot is Jack Kelly. He is smiling his beautiful happy-go-lucky smile. His smile would have melted my heart, if I weren't in a bad mood. _But no one can be mad at that face… _

"Jack if you weren't Spot's best friend I would soak ya." All the boys erupt in laughter and I let a giggle escape my lips. Jack pats me on the back then continues eating and chatting with all of the other boys. I look to my left and notice Spot staring at me with a usual cocky smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Ya look happiah." _Whoa…Spot sentimental?_ The girl in me had to blush. "I'm happy too."

"Did you beat up some poor, defenseless kid?" I play with him while downing a spoon of my stew; it has cooled off a bit. A spark of amusement dances across Spot's face and he shakes his head smiling to himself. An ear to ear grin forces itself out of me without my consent. I blush wildly and put my face down concentrating on my stew.

"Hey Barbie-goil," Spot elbows me in the ribs and jump with my mouth full. I face him angrily while maintain my temper from spitting my stew at him. I give him a _What?_ face and roll my eyes. Spot attacks me with his mouth and steals my breath away. I try to pull away so I can swallow, but Spot has his hand on the back of my head and won't let me move. _I have to swallow my stew…but he is so warm…_I decide to go with the latter and lean in to deepen the kiss. I feel Spot smile against me and begin to pull away. I am so lost in the moment that my lips forget to stay closed. So, to Spot's splendor, all my stew comes streaming out of my mouth and onto the floor below me.

"GOD DAMMIT SPOT CONLON!" I shout at him after wiping my face with my sleeve. "Of all the-! God…I was just starting to think that maybe you had feelings. But now I am sure you don't!"

Everyone in the whole restaurant is laughing, except for Spot. He is just sitting there smirking at me. _Don't give me that high-and-mighty look mister…you are just the same as me, a nobody._ I turn to face front in my chair, only to catch a glimpse of Honey peeing herself. At seeing my face, she immediately tries to contain her laughter but fails and just begins the fit again. Being the mature person I am, I huff and cross my arms leaning all the way back in my chair.

"Now would probably be a bad time ta say dat Medda's lookin' for ya Barbie." Jack stands up from the table and places two coins on it. In the beginning I turn with malice, but then I realize that Jack isn't the one who made me spit up in front of everyone.

"Its my day off." I lean forward anchoring myself on my elbows. "What does she need?"

"She said dat it was important and dat she couldn't tell me." Jack smiles at my curiosity clearly plastered on my face. Right now, I am clinging to any emotion other than rage and the desire to punch Spot square in the face.

"Okay…do I go to Manhattan?"

"Nah she said she would meetcha on the bridge." Jack nods to everyone and then lastly at me and Spot. "See ya."

Jack left the restaurant leaving me to contemplate whether or not I want to go back to my room or meet Medda._ I promised Spot I would give him a lesson…_The thought of being alone with Spot sends shivers up and down my spine. But I am still mad at him. _Medda could help me sort out the problems…but my mattress sounds very comfortable right now._

"I'm just gonna tell her I am sick tomorrow." I decide with myself. I nod my head and stand up. "If anyone needs me I will be at the lodging house."

"Medda needs ya." Spot stands up next to me. I give him a defiant look. I don't care because am already wearing the corset. Spot just stands there with his hand floating above his pocket to pull coins out. _Oh no you don't…_I grab my bag and smack down the money for my stew before he can even protest. Spot doesn't even seem fazed. He just shrugs and puts his extra money back.

"I am tired. I can't meet her." I say good-bye to Honey then walk towards the door. The door is halfway open when a strong hand grips the door from behind me. I go to thank the person when I meet those stormy blue-gray eyes. "Thanks…" My mind goes blank when Spots eyes glow with a smile back at me. _God why does he have to be so gorgeous?_ I moan and continue walking out into the stuffy street. I can feel Spots eyes on the back on my head…and other places. I hug myself and chance a glance behind me at Spot. He flicks his eyes quickly up to meet my dagger stare.

"Goils…ya all are so touchy…" Spot mocks me.

"Well I am sorry I don't take kindly to _boys _staring at my arse." I spit back and let my arms fall loosely at my sides. _Stop blushing…he will know that you are a sap._ While I am trying to regain my anger, a calloused hand slips into my own. I almost jump as Spot mimics my stride, strolling along beside me. Everything inside of me shuts down as I walk along with Spot. _Is this a dream?...No his hand is too warm._ I smile in spite of myself, making Spot chuckle silently. I drift from my trance only because I am almost running. Spot has lengthened his stride towards the boarding house and I can hardly keep up.

"Slow down…Not all of us have mile-long legs." I tug a little on his hand, only making his grip tighten.

"Ya speed up." He makes it sound like I am choosing to have small strides.

"_Gentlemen_ slow down for ladies."

"Where's da lady?" He stops, surprising me, and turns with a confident mischievous smile on his face. "All I see is a newsie."

"You-" I smack him on the arm as he runs away. "I didn't know the great Spot Conlon would be afraid of a girl!"

_Shit!_ I scream as Spot stops dead, spins on his heels, and charges at me like a bull. _Move!_ I shout at my feet but I didn't expect his immediate reaction. I stand there in shock as Spot stops right in front of me and hoist me up and over his shoulder.

"Lemme go! Put me down this instant!" I kick my legs and elbow Spot in the face until I draw a little blood, but his grips just tightens. _Ugh…giving up_. I go limp and just hang on his shoulder enjoying the ride. "Am I really this tiny?"

"Yup."

"I guess I should be happy…but its kinda hard to be happy when you are being carried like a SACK OF POTATOES!"

Spot lets out one of his few hearty laughs, causing his shoulders to bounce up and down, and in turn, me. _I'm gonna hurl…_

"Are we there yet?" Barbie sounds like she is about to barf. _Dat would be bad._ Spot thinks to himself as he nears the boarding house. Spot had been laughing the whole time just to annoy Barbie, but he could tell she isn't taking it that well.

"We are here, ya majesty." Spot slides Barbie down off of his should, holding her in his arms so she doesn't faints. Barbie places her head down on his shoulder letting the blood return to her head. Spot can feel how weak she is right now. He can feel her knees quivering by his. "I'm sorry…"

"Wha-?" Barbie lifts her head to tiniest bit to look up at Spot with her beautiful, green eyes. Spot could stare into those eyes for days, weeks, years. Years…that's how long he wants to spend with her, they would die together, Spot is sure of it. Barbie suddenly lets out the largest belch he had ever heard, from a boy or girl, breaking the moment. "I feel better now…"

"C'mon. Ya need ta lay down." Spot shifts a still weak Barbie into one arm and leads her into the boarding house. As soon as they are out of the heat, Spot can feel Barbie sigh with relief in the coolness of the lobby. Ms. Flora is writing in her books, when she looks up to see Spot practically carrying a green-faced Barbie.

"What did ya do to her, Spot?" Ms. Flora rushes from out behind her counter to seize Barbie from Spot, only to be denied. Spot turns protective, and doesn't let Ms. Flora take Barbie.

"It's all good, Ms. Flora, she's justa lil'dizzy. I'll take her ta her room." Spot ignores the frantic British woman's protests and continues up the stairs heading for the girls room. Ms. Flora realizes it is a lost cause and returns to her books. As Spot reaches the top of the stairs, he looks down to see Barbie's face drain of color. _Shit! Bathroom! Bathroom!_ Spot grabs Barbie and sprints to the girl's bathroom, startling Marilyn and her girls.

"Spot!" Marilyn tries to push past her but the girl is persistent. Kiki and Secret stand on either side of the small pathway and block Spot from getting to the bathroom. He would knock them over but Brooklyn newsies don't hit girls. Except for Barbie who throws the first punch, literally.

Spot looks down at Barbie, who is on the brink of hurling all over the floor. _Well…maybe she doesn't have ta hurl on da floor._ Spot turns Barbie so she is facing Marilyn and the others. _One…_Spot can feel her stomach clenching. _Two…_Marilyn starts babbling about how she thinks her and Spot should get back together. _Three…_Spot moves back right as Barbie explodes all over Marilyn, sending her threw the roof. "AHHHHHHH! Spot Conlon!"

Spot just picks a satisfied Barbie off the floor and carries her into the bathroom to wash her off. Spot chuckles as Marilyn screams and curses frantically running in circles.

"What happened?" Barbie asks weakly as Spot places a cold clothe on her head.

"Ya barfed…on Marilyn." Spot gestures to the screams coming from the main room.

"Nice…" _That's why I love ya._ Spot smiles as they laugh silently together.

_He is so wonderful…_I think away to myself as I watch Spot focus on his lessons. We agreed that we would meet twice a week. I would teach him as much math as my education had taught me, vocabulary, English, and grammar. So far we have made little process. Apparently you cant work when someone's face is pressed against your own.

"Whaddya smilin' at?" I break my trance to focus in on the piece of paper Spot is holding in front of my face. "Can ya tell me if I did it right?"

"Lemme see…" I take the paper and read the sentence doing a once over. _Newsies sell papes in New York._ "Well…if you are writing you cannot write 'papes'" I underline it, and continue, "But other than that it is good."

Spot smiles and snatches the paper out of my hand. I nudge him with my elbow and lean back in the coach. Yeah there is a coach in the boarding house. It seems like everyone failed to tell me…when I first saw the couch I realized why. This couch probably used to belong to someone important who took care of it, but teenagers who can't even take of themselves, won't take care of a couch. The leather was worn, with strange white spots that I didn't even want to know what they were, and it was sunken in. Spot leans back and wraps him arm around me, locking my body against his. I just rest my head on his shoulder and give him another problem.

"Okay…write the alphabet." I watch his hand find a clean spot on the paper, and place his pencil down. I wait and wait but his hand just remains there…motionless. "What's wrong?"

"What does dat start wit again?" I sit up and stare at Spot, trying not to look dumbfounded. "Gee, don't I feel smart now."

"No! Its not that…I…I just thought that everyone knew the alphabet." _Well there is a first time for everything._ "Well you spell correctly."

"I sell newspapers."

"Fair enough. We can do it together." I grab another pencil and begin with A. "This is A. Big A and little a." Spot carefully copies my handwriting, concentrating on my strokes. We move quickly through the alphabet. Spot learns at a fast pace. _I guess when you have to make a living from age 5…you learn to adapt or die. _

When Spot finishes writing and saying the alphabet 3 times on his own, we decide to end for the day. I gather the books to and reach down to get my bag, when Spot snatches it up instead.

"Ya hands is full." Spot pulls the bag onto his shoulder, but accidently my book of magic falls out. Since Spot is right, my hands are full, I cannot reach down fast enough to pick up the book before Spot does. "What's dis?"

"_This._ You have to make the TH-sound. Not the D-sound. And it's '_Your_ hands _are _full'." I steal the magic book from Spot and replace it with the lesson books. "This is my own personal book. Thank you very much."

"Alright. I understand." Spot closes the gap between us and leans down close to my face. "_Th_anks for the lessons." Spot sends me spinning with a deep kiss. I lean in as he wraps one arm up into my hair pushing me closer to deepen the kiss. As he begins to pull away I tighten my grip around the book pressed firmly against my chest. When my mouth is finally free and I begin breathing at a constant rate I step back and smirk.

"I might be _blonde_, but I'm not _dumb_." Spot laughs and snaps his fingers at his plan being foiled. He kisses my gently on my forehead and lingers there for a moment longer. I feel him thinking about something, trying to decide what to do. But what? I don't know and I probably never will. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Mhm…" Spot backs up and sidesteps me heading out the door. I resist the urge to watch him go, leaving me standing in the room alone. _If only Wendy were here…I could have someone to talk to._


End file.
